This will never work out
by Sparkly Star
Summary: New New New! Riley and Jeff become friendly after Rileys last match at TNA, will a relationship be able to come from there friendship?
1. The Match

As I walked alone down the deserted halls of the arena, I couldn't believe that this had been my routine for the last three years of my life. Tonight it was going to be my last. I had to stop and listen as I heard the studio area fill up with hyped up fans pouring in by the second. I was in the backstage area but could hear them as if I were in the ring; I listened intently as it finally hit me that I would be wrestling my last match.

I felt weird to be feeling this way, it wasn't since I first started at TNA that I felt like this and now at the end of my stint was over I felt even worst. I never get nervous I can't understand why I am? I see myself as thick skinned; well you have to be to work the wrestling business.

I continued on down the long corridors, a smile slid across my face as I spotted the usual large yellow electrical boxes. Everyone knew that that was my thing, I wasn't really one to hang around in the locker rooms before a match, I just had to have my space. These same boxes would always be around somewhere I just had to find then, park myself on one and then relax; my routine was always the same.

Once I had settled my self down, I stretched my legs out so I could reach into the pocket of my jeans and pull out my ipod, my pride and joy, I had to have my music with me where ever I am. As I put the white headphones into each ear, with my free had I began scrolling through the list of artists in hopes of finding something to suit my restless mood. This was another one for my pre-match rituals it was what I usually did before every match I had but today it was hopeless I was just feeling to anxious, I switched it back off. I sighed angrily, I didn't know what to do with myself, I couldn't listen to music, I didn't feel like having anything to eat, I didn't feel like talking to any one, I felt like doing anything. I have never felt so nervous in my whole life as I did right now. It's such an awful feeling to be feeling, I felt so angry with myself for getting into this state.

I lay back on the box with my feet dangling down not able to touch the ground. This day had finally arrived. Now it was here it felt as though it was only a few days ago that I was first hired. I began to wonder what was going to happen to me after today, what was going to become of me. I was about to leave the only thing I know, the thing I gave everything up for… I thought I'd be in the business forever, I thought I would still be part of TNA for years yet. Still lying down I began pondering over whether or not I really had made the right decision. I was going to miss this place so, so much and everyone in it, wrestling had been my whole life since I could remember.

"Riley there you are I've been looking all over for you…" Jeff said as he approached me, I didn't actually expect anyone to find me tonight they know I like my space. He jumped up and sat next to me as I sat up.

"Well now you've found me…" I told him cryptically and quite annoyed.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little concerned buy the state I was in. "You look like you have a few things on your mind; you can talk to me if you want to."

I didn't know Jeff Hardy that well, I had hardly spoken to him since he'd arrived at TNA. He had been on a couple of the nights out I'd been on with the other guys and I had wrestled him a couple of times when I had been going through my heel role, but nothing ever major, nothing like tonight was going to be.

It was strange, I was angry he had sat next to me, I didn't want to talk to anyone but the words just came flowing out of my mouth with no control "Do you think I did the right thing? Quitting TNA I mean, do you think it was the right think to do?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No not at all," I replied adding emphasis on the 'at all' "I dunno I'm just scared I guess, I can't believe my last ever match is finally here, I didn't think I'd be wrestling this match for years yet!"

"Don't worry I've been through the same thing remember." He told me with one of his famous winning smiles on his face. Jeff had quit the WWE a year ago after loosing his passion for it. He had decided that wrestling has been and gone in his mind and had wanted to concentrate on other things, although after a while he came to TNA.

"It's really daunting isn't it…? I mean I've known I was leaving now for months but I've never actually got round to thinking about what I was going to do, I suppose I've been putting it off."

"You don't have to make any life changing decisions just yet, why not just concentrate on yourself for a while… do something you really wanna do, or do something you'd never thought you'd do…"

"You two, one hour until you're up…!" a stage guy shouted to us from the end of the hall.

"I suppose we'd both better go and get ready…"

"Yup anyway just before you go, I know we already have our match planned but I was thinking: Ladders… it's your last match after all, we gotta make it the very best it can be."

"Yeah defiantly, it is the main event after all…" I agreed with a smile.

"Good I guess I'll see you in a little while then."

It wasn't going to take me long to get ready, I more or less wear in the ring what I wear everyday. All I had to really do was my make-up, hair and put my boots and pads on. Just before Jeff had left we'd arranged for him to come and get m from the women's locker room when I'm ready and then head to the stage together, from when he had said that to the time of our ten minute match call seemed to go on for ages.

"Are you ready?" I asked him nervously when I came out of the locker room and closed the door behind me. I had been existed about this match for weeks; wrestling Jeff Hardy was a perfect for my last match, it was going to be absolutely great.

"Yup, are you?" he asked me.

"I guess so…" I replied as I followed him down corridors towards the stage area, we past a few of my fellow wrestling friends who all wished me good luck and told me to kick ass out there tonight, I felt quite sad actually.

"This is going to be the most amazing match." Jeff told me before a kiss on the cheek moments before his music began.

I smiled as I watched him disappear through the curtain, with out having him next to my I remembered my angst, I could feel my butterflies again as I waited anxiously for Jeff's music to end and mine to begin, the transaction of the two is usually only a couple of seconds but today it seems to take hours. I waited impatiently then suddenly BOOM! There were the explosions and then there was my music: Immortal by Adema, that was what had been given to me about half way through my time at TNA; due to the fact that I was women who wrestled guys I am therefore supposedly immortal. I ran out through the curtain and then through the tunnel. The fans went totally crazy for me, I had to stop for a minute and look around just to see how many people were actually there, it seemed more than usual. They all knew that this was my last match, my story line had been leading up to it for the last couple of weeks and every single one of them knew that this match was going to be show stopping. The match between the two of us had been put on totally of the basis of us both being super faces, the production people knew they would get my best match out of me if they put me with Jeff. Our wrestling styles were so similar so many levels but then at the same time they were so contrasting.

I was in total la la land by the time I reached the ring, I just could hardly believe the fans reaction to me, they made me high! So anyway I do my thing on turnbuckles and my music finishes, so there I am standing in the ring for the last ever time looking up at my last ever opponent Jeff Hardy. We'd planned a stared down, It was weird the fans were getting louder by the second and we weren't even doing anything. Suddenly I thought of something that would blow there minds, a pop to start ff the match. I slowly raised my right hand up to the top of Jeff's left shoulder and rubbed it hard all the way down his painted arm, Jeff and eyes stayed in one another for the whole time. I then looked and the messed up purple and green paint all over my hand then closed my eyes and wiped it across my face leaving a dark smudge of paint across me. Jeff loved to put paint all over himself to leave a mark in the ring and on his opponent; I thought doing that was the most perfect thing to do to start. The fans were mental and then bell rung.

The match went back on fourth at the beginning; we got some pretty good spaces for pops. High flying moves, big bumps, the fans were lovin' it. I was getting pretty beat up though, I was thrown out of the ring a couple of time, which hurt but threw out we were pretty even. We had been given almost 30 minutes to work in so we had plenty of time to fit stuff in. I could hardly hear myself think though when the ladders and tables came out, I had never heard the fans as loud as they were right then; it was so, so great. We even made time so we both got a least one or two good ladder moves, and I got pushed off one. I could hardly move by the time it was coming to an end. Jeff climbed slowly up the ladder as I slowly managed to force out so energy to push him off so that he landed through a table. Tring my hardest to stand up straight without falling over I climbed the turnbuckle for what I knew was going to be the last time and did a perfect shooting star press onto Jeff who was still surrounded by table. Because I the table was still there I hurt my knee pretty bad as I came down but I pushed past it and pinned Jeff to get the win! Eventually we both managed to get to our feet as the fans were screaming. The referee held my hand up in victory and then did Jeff, it was the most amazing feeling in the whole of the world, it was better than any victory feelings I have ever had.

After all of our celebrating in the ring the show finished and finally went back stage, I had to practically be carried. Once we'd got back threw the curtain my legs just gave way and collapsed into a broken heap as some of the other guys surrounded us to tell us what they thought of our match. I had given that match my absolute everything and knew I had by the pain I was in.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked coming down to my level on the floor. I was still out of breath I could hardly string two words together. "We need to get you to see Jerry." Jerry is the on hand doctor, I must have seen him the most out of everyone since I'd been here.

"No I'm okay I just need a minute…" I protested from the floor.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Jeff said helping me to my feet then having to hold me up so I wouldn't fall down again.

"Seriously I'm okay; I just need a shower…" I protested again having to hold onto him.

"Okay well that works out great for me cos' then I get to see you naked when I have to keep holding you up…" he said sarcastically. "Look Riley I'm sure you will be okay but let's just go and see Jerry anyway."

It was really sweet of him to care but I seriously was fine… okay well nearly fine, Jeff probably was right I was in a huge amount of pain. Reluctantly I agreed and allowed him to help me to Jerry's office.

"That match was totally off the charts guys!" We heard Dusty yell to us from somewhere behind, "I think it would be in the shows best interest if I sign you back up Riley and just have that match as the main event every week!" He said sarcastically, sounding deadly serious. "It was incredible" He told us how much he loved the match then left, he was so existed about it he hadn't even let us say a word. Jeff and I looked at each other and laughed as we carried on out way. Jeff noticed my face in agony and flashed me a caring smiled, still holding me up as we continued to Jerry's. It took us ages to get there, by the time we eventually did we must have been stopped by he entire locker room wanting to tell us how good the match was.

"How did I know that you'd be joining me tonight?" Jerry greeted as we entered the room. Jerry was the best, he was so big, cuddly and friendly, I knew and got on with him well, mainly due to all the medical attention I have needed over the last three years, but at least I got a friend in him out of it. "Great match you two, but it defiantly looks like both of you could use some work."

"Defiantly the star over here though…" Jeff announced as he helped me onto the mat on the floor.

"I guess I'm first then…" I laughed as I lay down. I was kind of glad about that, I was happy that Jeff was going to stay with me while I was checked out.

"I'm gonna miss fixing you up Missy…" Jerry chuckled as he began his work.

"Well I'm defiantly not!" I yelled as he moved my left leg about, that was the knee I hurt on the table at the end of the match. "Although I'll miss you Jerry, what I have to go through is something I won't be missing."

He must have been prodding and strapping me up for at least half an hour or so before Jerry finished.

"Right Mr Enigma, its your turn." Jerry laughed as he helped me to my feet. "I'd make a fourtune off you two if I charged you both, I'd be a millionaire with the amount of times I have to see you two."

I said my goodbyes to Jerry and told him I'd visit then I left Jeff alone while he got fixed up too.

"Hey Riley…" Jeff yelled to me just as I'd gone out of the door.

"Yeah?" I said as I came back in. "What is it?"

"Go and get ready then I'm taking you out to dinner."

"You are?"

"Yes, call it a sorry for beating you up so badly."


	2. Going Out

Thanks heaps for your reviews Miss Philippines Super Star and Hardyz Gurl1! Wow I love getting reviews, it the nicest feeling  After I've updated I'm going straight to your stories to check um out….

-----------------------------------------------------

Jeff had instructed me to meet him in the parking lot of the studio, he had told me he'd meet me there at 10:30ish, I was a little unsure about what he meant by 'ish' but I went along with it any way. I looked at the time on the display of my cell phone, it was only 10:25, I waited patiently for him to arrive with my bag on my shoulder. I dropped my bag to the floor, my whole body was totally killing me, every single part of me was in pain, I just couldn't hold it any more. I definitely didn't feel like going out tonight, I just wanted to soak in a hot bath for a few hours. Jerry had checked me over, nothing major was wrong, mainly just bumps and bruises, but particularly bad bumps and bruises, none like I'd have received before, but just bumps and bruises. Once again I was feeling nervous, I didn't get it, I'd felt more nervous throughout that day than I had in my whole life. I know this sounds a little dumb but I haven't been out like this is a one on one situation in years, of course I've been out, I'd go out with the other guys all the time, it was just that it was never one on one. I hadn't dated in years; I've always kept my wrestling my main priority… I guess all that was about to change though now. It was gonna take some time to get used to the fact that I no longer had wrestling training to do.

"Hey beautiful, I'm not late am I?" I heard Jeff say from behind me. I turned around and met his gaze.

"No not at all," a smiled as I went to pick up my bag but only to be stopped by Jeff.

"Don't worry I got it." He said practically pushing me out of the way. "Come on my cars over here." I followed him as he led the way slowly, he knew I was in pain and had noticed my limp; it was quite sweet of him really to be so caring and considerate. We got to his car and unlocked it; he opened up the passenger door and helped me in before throwing our bags into the trunk then joining me in the front in the driver's seat.

"So then, where are you taking me?" I asked him as we set off.

"Anywhere that serves food I think, I'm starving… are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am a little, I may need it through a straw though most of my body no longer responds to my brain." I laughed. Jeff turned to me while we were driving and smiled back. "Aren't you aching at all, or was it only the little girl who thought that, that match was a tough one?"

"Nah to tell the truth I do feel pretty beat up in places, I suppose I'm just used to it… you just wait until the morning, then you'll really know how good the match was." He looked over at me again and winked.

I looked at him again and smiled, at least he thought the match was a good one that was one good thing at least. "I good I can't wait for that…" I replied sarcastically. Oh well, I thought to my self at least it said it was a good match.

"Don't worry you'll just have to make the most of tonight well you can still at least… err semi walk." He laughed.

"So? Have you decided where we're going?" I asked, I'd noticed that we'd been following signs to Mac Donald's for a while now. "Jeff are we going to Mac Donald's? He didn't reply he just grinned, that answered my question, I knew I was right.

Once we got to the drive in Jeff practically ordered everything off the menu for us, we had to wait ages for them to get it all together.

"Why don't we eat this inside? We can't eat it here in this rented car…" I pointed out once we'd been handed all of our food.

"I know, don't worry I know just the place…" We drove on a little further, all the food was on my lap, it was hot and was burning me. I had no clue where we were, I was slightly curious because I live in Orlando, I know everywhere there is to go although I had no idea where we were now.

"Are we nearly there?"

"Two minutes…"

Eventually Jeff pulled the car over and took the key out the ignition and then got out.

"Here? We are getting out here?" I asked confused, I knew where we were now, and the children's playground, actually it wasn't too far away from my house. I watched Jeff as he walked around the car to my side and open the door.

"Come on…" He said as he took the bags of food off me.

"Come on to where? This is just a kid's park…"

"Just come on, I've got something I want you to see!" I got out of the car and Jeff surprised me by taking hold of my hand. "There's a picnic bench just over the hill that we can sit at to eat, but first I just want you to tell me what you think about something…" he told me, practically dragging me up the hill.

Once we reached the top I just couldn't believe my eyes, it was beautiful, yes it was just a kid's old play park, but the whole place was lit up by moon light.

"Wow!" I gasped eyes wide.

"I know, Mac Donald's by moon light, nice touch huh?" he laughed as he headed down the hill. I just had to stay where I was for a minute, take a look around and absorb the beautiful moon light, it was absolutely breath taking. "Come on Riley!" Jeff yelled to me, breaking me from the moons trance. I looked at him and then slowly headed down the hill to join him at the table where he had already begun on his food.

"So how'd you know about this place?" I asked as I sat my self down and put a handful of fries in my mouth

"Oh I dunno, I think I was just out driving one night after a show and thought I'd take a walk…"

"Oh right… So anyway Mr Charismatic Enigma, tell me about yourself, it's really weird that we choose my last night to hang out and get to know each other."

"What is it you want to know about me Miss Immortal?"

"Oh I don't know, I don't know anything about you at all, start from the beginning."

"The beginning? We'd be here all night if I went into that…" he replied cryptically.

"Okay, let's narrow down slightly; tell me how come you started wrestling again after you gave it up?"

"You are having second thoughts aren't you? I knew it!"

"No Jeff, I'm not at all… I'm just dreading tomorrow that's all."

"Tomorrow, how do you mean? What's tomorrow?" You know I was pretty sure Jeff of all people would have got that, obviously too caught up in his food I guess.

"Tomorrow, you know, the first day of the rest of my life… the first day I've ever had where I have nothing to do, no training, no working out…"

"Hey I told you not to worry about that. I'm not gonna tell you that its not going to be easy, especially when wrestling had been in your blood as long as it has, you've just gotta give things some time." He looked into my eyes as he told me that, trying to reassure me I guess. "So anyway, how come you have given up then?"

"Fed up I supposed…" I told him with a sigh, "You know I've always wanted to be a wrestler my whole life. I was never aloud to watch wrestling when I was a kid either was my younger brother Jake, but Ryan my older brother would record it in secret for us and give it too us to watch when Mom and Dad were out. The Royal Rumble in 1995 had to be my all time favourite, I was thirteen. I had already decided years before that I wanted to be a wrestler but after I saw Shawn Michaels enter in at position one and then go on to win in, Jesus Christ it blew my mind. It was then I knew I wanted to be in the WWE and I worked my whole life to get there. I gave every match I had my everything just in case there was someone watching me for the WWE, I have waited for someone to notice me my entire life."

"You wanna be in the WWE?"

"Yeah I know you can't relate, you want to get yourself out of there…"

"No I get I, there was one point I wanted to be there remember. You wouldn't believe what I went through to get in… What about tryouts?

"I've been to eight."

"Eight and no call back."

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I want to wrestle more than I want to take my clothes off and have pillow fights… I dunno, I would have hated it if I'd had to do that."

"Well not wanting to use you are just a wrestler doesn't make any sense to me because you are the best female wrester I have seen in a very long time, your amazing! There has been one person watching you…"

"Who's that then?"

"Me, I have, I've been watching you wrestle for ages."

"You've been watching me wrestle?" I followed straight after he finished.

"Yeah, I remember when I was with the WWE and I got to see a couple of your independent matches with Omega."

"I only did a couple there…"

"I know and I saw them." He told me smiling. "You were really good back then and you are even better now."

"Not good enough though huh?"

"What you think that so you're giving up?"

"No!"

"Yes you are that exactly what you're doing, you are so giving up, how can you even try and deny it?"

"Jeff I'm not giving up, I've just had enough, I can't take it any more. I've loved every second of being in TNA; I thought I'd never want to leave, what I have been denying is the fact of how badly I wanna be in World Wrestling Entertainment. I've always shrugged it off when I've never got a call back, or I've had the most spectacular match and they send no word, but if the truth be told inside it was killing me. I just can't take that feeling any more."

"Come with me…" Jeff said randomly to me as he stood up and took the last bite of his food.

"Now where are we going?" I sighed.

"On the swings…"

I just laughed and ran after him, Jeff was the greatest, and he did the sweetest things at just the perfect times. He helped me over the locked gate of the playground then we headed straight for the swings. It felt great as he was pushing me, having the wind in my hair, the fresh air in my face.

We played around for a little while longer and we talk a bit more before I realised how tired I was and was ready to go home.

I told him the directions to my house and we were on our way, as I said before it wasn't too far away so it didn't take us long to arrive back. When we got there Jeff jumped out of the car and retrieved my bag from the trunk, then carried it for me to my front door.

"I had a really nice time with you tonight." He told me not taking his eyes away from mine,

"I did too, oh here let me give you some money for the food." I told him as I took my bag and reached it to it.

"Don't be silly, it was my treat call it make up food for me not coming to your leaving party the other week." He told me with a smile as he looked down at me. "Thankyou for the most amazing match Riley…"

"No thankyou… Goodnight Mr Charismatic Enigma."

"Sweet dreams princess."


	3. Conversations with a Machine

A/N: I absolutely love this chapter, I hope you all like it! This is a lot shorter that the first two, but that's okay it works better being shorter. Read, read, read, read! Love to all xx

Oh my God, what was that last night? Something definitely felt weird between Jeff and me when we were saying goodnight. It was so strange that I had hardly spoken to him before and then last night we were talking about everything, I felt really comfortable with him. It's too bad really that we didn't realise how well we got on before. I sighed as I thought of him and looked over at my alarm clock on the night stand: 11:45, I can't believe I've slept in until now! I pulled off the covers and got up out of my bed, Jesus Christ Jeff had been right; I felt like crap, I was in triple the amount of pain to what I was last night, I felt like I'd been beaten up in my sleep or something!

Clutching onto my left shoulder as pains shot through it I headed down the stairs, I picked up my bag I'd dumped in the hall way once I'd got inside last night and headed into the kitchen with it. I went to turn on the radio then threw my bag into the laundry room then began to prepare myself something to eat.

When I eventually settled down at the breakfast bar with my corn flakes and a mug of hot coffee, I noticed the little red light blinking at me on the answer machine. I reached over and turned off the radio, there wasn't anything on anyway, then got up and limped over to the machine to play the messages, five new messages. I pressed the play button then went and sat back down with my cereal as the first one began to play.

MESSAGE 1

"Oh my God Riley, your match as incredible! I watched it with the guys and Sarah and Avril, everyone was so impressed! You should have heard the reactions when you did that star thingy at the end! But anyway now that you're a wrestling free girl I hope your going to come out on Wednesday night, we're all heading to a club in Orlando, you have to come… no arguments! Besides I want to hear about that 'extremely weird' but very cute guy you wrestled, maybe you could get me his number? Anyway sweetie gotta go, well done with stuff and call me! That's if you can even remember your best friends!"

Taylor was my best friend in the world, I'd known her ever since I'd first moved to Florida, God knows what she meant about wanting to know everything about the guy I wrestled though, that was just it I needed some one to tell me!

BEEP

MESSAGE 2

"Hey Ri, its Ryan and Jake here. Well gone for your match sis, it was freakin' amazing! Ma's going out of her mind with worry though, you had better call in and let her know your okay, she thinks you've died of something. Me, dad and Jake just can't get over that match though; it was by far your best one ever! We recorded it and have already watched it five times! Any way I'm passing you onto Jake, well done sis!"

"Riley, its Jake, your favourite brother… Beautiful match sis, the WWE will be kicking them selves that that match wasn't there's! Oh and Mom says she want your ass around here on Thursday night so we can all have dinner together- no excuses. Show stopping match sis! Bye!"

I giggled as they hung up the phone, I cold be hear Mom in the background for the whole time giving them questions to ask me.

BEEP

MESSAGE 3

"Hey beautiful its Al here, you left last night before I got to see you. Perfect match last night, you should have seen everyone watching it backstage, I think the atmosphere was even crazier than it was out with you- if that's even possible. Well anyway, I wanted to ask you this the other week, but I guess we just keep missing each other. Erm well anyway I was wonder if erm maybe erm you wanted to go out with me sometime. We could maybe go for coffee or something when I'm erm next in Florida. Don't worry about it though id you don't want to… Err just let me down gently. Anyway so you have my number so give me a call some time…"

Huh? Where that hell had that come from? AJ Styles askin' me out on a date? I know we flirted around a lot but I thought that that was just playing friendly; nothing had ever been mentioned between us about dating.

BEEP

MESSAGE 4

"Riley sweetheart it's Mom. Just wanted to check up on you, that man was pretty hard on you last night. We all saw the match; it just would have been nice if you had phoned us afterward to let us know you are still alive… You are still alive aren't you? Well done honey, but call us! Me and Dad want to know you're alright. We love you."

BEEP

MESSAGE 5

"Still sleeping peacefully Immortal? I guessed you would after last night. Anyway I just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing. I know how I'm feeling so I can guess how you must be doing. So I guess if you don't get this message that means you can't get yourself out of bed or something. I don't suppose you've made any life changing plans yet? I hope not because I really hope that you're around next weekend when I'm in Florida again, I'd love it if we could maybe meet up after the show or something. I dunno you'll have to let me know. SO I guess all that's left to say is good luck with today, I understand that you're nervous about it. So I've gotta go then I've got a plane to catch and plus I hate talking on these damn machines. Call me if there's anything you need Star."


	4. Family Values

A/N. Thankyou for the reviews guys, I love ya, you make me wanna write and write and write! Anyway this is especially for you.

I have a feeling this maybe a little boring but I wanted to make it all about Riley's family, hopefully it will shed some light on her family life… Enjoy xx

Luckily for me I managed to make my excuses the night before with Taylor, I was still feeling way to banged up to be going out dancing at a club and drinking. Thankfully she understood although only if I promised that next time would be a definite and wouldn't make any excuses.

Today was Thursday and I was due at Mom and Dads for dinner, there was no way in hell I would have been able to get out of that one so I didn't even try, beside I was looking forward to seeing them, I hadn't seem my brothers in ages and I missed them.

I set off armed with a bunch of flowers for Mom from Florida at 4 and made it to Mom and Dads just on time.

"Here she is here's my champion!" Dad yelled as he came outside to meet me as I got out of my car. I laughed as I walked over to him; he had always called me his champion ever since I started wrestling. Dad put his arm around me and we headed inside.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as we entered the kitchen where Mom was slaving away over the stove. Mom almost knocked me over with the hug she gave me, she held onto me for dear life.

"Oh Riley honey I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Mom what are you talking about, you know I'm okay I phoned you as soon as I got your message and told you!" I laughed, making a crazy notion to my brother waiting his turn for a hug.

"I know but it's been so long since you've been home, besides I am your Mother you know, it's my job to worry about my children!" Mom stated as I handed her the flowers. "Oh thankyou honey, they're beautiful." She said with them in her arms as she rushed to get them into water.

"So what did you think of my match then squirt," I asked turning to my younger brother Jake. You can always guarantee a good ol' conversation about wrestling with him; he was 15 and had the wrestling bug big time.

"Gee's Ri it was so incredible! I can't believe it was my sister!" he told me excitedly.

"Oh thanks Jake, was that a compliment or not?" I laughed, it wasn't quite clear to me. "Do you still have it recorded?"

"Yeah of course we do, I've watched it again already this morning! Why do you want to watch it with me?"

"Hell yeah I haven't seen it yet, but after dinner though okay, Ma's head might explode of something if we start watching it now…" I told him in a whisper as I bent down to reach his ear.

"Okay but Riley just one question…"

"Shoot squirt…"

"What was it like wrestling Jeff Hardy? It must have been amazing, remember when we watched TLC match Summerslam together, both of us said how super cool it would be to be in the ring with Jeff Hardy!"

"You've seen me wrestle him before."

"Yeah I know but nothing like that!"

"I know it was a good one wasn't it, he was definitely on form, it was pretty difficult at time because he's just so fast!"

"Yes but at times my little champion was faster!" Dad added with a huge smile on his face.

"I was just happy that you weren't fighting that horrible man with the mask…" Mum sighed as we watched her arrange the flowers in a vase.

"So anyway, where's Ryan? Is he coming for dinner?"

Ryan is my elder by two years, that makes him 25. Like me Ryan doesn't live at home either, he doesn't live far away though. He lives with his girlfriend Jenna; they're getting married next year.

"Yup he's coming, he'll be here soon." Jake told me.

"Cool, is Jenna coming?" I asked hopefully. "I haven't seen her in ages!"

"No she can't make it, she had to work or something…"

"Riley! Tell me more about Jeff Hardy! Why aren't you more excited about it?"

"Jake I am, let me just sit down first my back is killing me."

"So you are hurt then Champ?" Dad asked.

"Not badly, I've just got a few bumps, which is to be fair t be expected after the way I wrestled. You all saw it then?"

"Yes we all watched it here, Ryan and Jenna came around, so did Grandma and Gramps…"

"Aww really, I'm glad you all saw it guys."

"How's the first few days off been then?" Dad asked sitting down at the table next to me.

"Really weird actually, I don't have anything to do. All my choirs which usual take me all week have been done in a day!"

"Hey guys!" We suddenly heard someone yell from the hallway. It was Ryan he entered the kitchen and came straight over to me to give me a hug. "That match was so good sis; I can't believe you've given it up."

"Ryan don't start; tell me about your wedding plans instead..."

"Wedding plan? Egh I've had enough of wedding talk, it's driving me mad."

This was a typically family tradition for the Green family. When they all live at home this was how it was most dinner times. They had always been a close family and all found it easy to talk to one and other. Riley was more than proud with her family, there wasn't many people she knew who had both parents together. She was very grateful for having a family as close as this.

Later on they sat down for dinner with Riley still as the topic as well as Ryan's wedding. All were around the dining room table, in the same seats they sat in when they were younger.

After the very large meal Riley and Ryan washed up while the other went and relaxed in the living room. Riley hated doing the dished she always had but I was a good chance to get some alone time with her elder brother. The three siblings had always been close, but being closer in age Riley and Ryan had somewhat of a special bond.

"So Jenna's okay then is she? I seem like forever since I last saw her!"

"Yeah she'd doing great so really misses you to, she was quite upset when she couldn't get the time off work to come here today."

"Tell her I'll give her a call sometime…" Ryan and Jenna had been childhood sweethearts from school. Jenna was Riley's best friend and were in the same year together.

"So the plans are getting a little too much for ya are they bro?" I laughed as I splashed him with bubbles.

"Only ever so slightly… it was such a joyful day yesterday, we choose the centre pieces!" Ryan told me sarcastically.

"Ry it is going to be your wedding day, things have to be chosen in detail!"

"Riley! Are you finished yet? I want you to come and watch this match with me!" Jake shouted from the other room.

"Gee's that kid never gives up!"

"You should have seen him watching it; he was practically hanging from the lights!"

"I'm coming kiddo!" I yelled back.

We all watched the match again together and Jake gave me his in depth view, he's so cute! But then I had to head home.

"So then guys I guess I'll be seeing you soon…" I told then all as I got to my feet.

"What you're going already?" Mom moaned.

"Yeah sorry I have too."

I said my good byes to them all and promised I'd be around next week. I headed out he door and they all followed me to wave good bye.

A/N Sorry about this chapter guys, I'm really not to happy about it… don't worry thought I make a promise to you all that it'll get a hundred times better!


	5. Friday night pt 1

God the rest of the week went so slow, I was just not getting used to the fact that I didn't have to go out and train in the ring. I was trying my hardest to adjust to my new lifestyle but it was more difficult that I thought it would be.

Tonight was the night I was dreading the most, Friday, the night I'd usually go to the studio to go over everything before the taping the next night. I decided to rent myself a movie and get a take away to take my mind off things during the evening when I knew where I usually was. I ran into my kitchen and grabbed my cell phone and dialled Taylor's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Tay, its Riley what you up to?"

"Oh I'm about to go to work, why is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just a bit of a loose end tonight, just wondered if you wanted to come around and watch a movie with me?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'd love to but I've gotta be at work in like ten minutes. I'm gonna have to go cos' I'm already late for the third time this week. I'm sorry."

"No don't worry about it, some other time then maybe?"

"Yeah definitely… see you soon."

I flipped my cell phone closed and put it back down on the side. Well that was that plan out of the window, I decided to try and call a couple of my other friends but I more or less got the same response from all. I should have thought most of them would be working on a Friday night. I gave up and decided to phone for my pizza, hey said it'd be 30 minutes so I settled down on the couch and watched Friday night Smackdown before I watched the movie I'd rented.

I seriously watched the clock all evening long, every ten minutes or something stupid like that, I kept on thinking about what I would have been doing if I at the studio.

I ate my pizza and watched my movie, the pizza didn't last long and the movie was crap, before I knew it I was fast asleep on the couch. I wasn't asleep for long though, it wasn't long before I was awoken by a knock at the door. My movie had finished and I was in darkness the only light I had was from the snowy TV screen. Who the hell is at the door at this time of night? I thought to myself a got up from the couch, I looked at the clock, it was past midnight.

Ever since I have lived alone I have always kept a base ball bat close by, come on a little girl like me living alone? I'd always kept one just for those 'just in case' moments, as I approached the door and saw the shadow of a man through the frosted glass I realised that this moment now was a 'just in case' moment!

Armed with a weapon held high above my head, ready for anything that came my way, I unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"Shit Riley!" the man yelled, raising his arm to protect himself as he saw me armed.

"Jeff?"

"Christ Riley what the hell are you doing? You could have had my head off or something! Gees!"

"Sorry I'm just not used to having visitors after midnight! I replied sarcastically as I throw the bat back in doors. "What the hell are you doing here Jeff?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's freezing out here!"

I looked at him dressed on top in no little than a baggy white vest; I sighed and moved aside so he could pass. Closing the door shut behind him then locking it, I turned to follow him but I couldn't, Jeff was standing looking at me in the way, he wouldn't let me by.

"Jeff what are you doing?" I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for his games right now, I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head all week; I've done nothing but think of you Riley…"

"Huh?" I was super confused right now, "Jeff come on what are you on about now?" I asked him as I tried to get by again even if it was just so I could turn the light on. We were standing having this conversation in the dark almost.

"I really need to kiss you right now." He told me as he grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me hard up against the wall. Crap, that hurt but I couldn't say anything all I could do was look into his eyes. It was as if he had me in a trance or something. "I want to kiss you..."

I looked at him for a moment longer and tried to search for God knows what, everything around us was quiet, all for me to do was melt in his eyes, all for me to do was give in. I tried to fight it but I couldn't it was impossible.

"Kiss me then…" I whispered. Jeff didn't need telling twice, he pushed my head hard back against the wall and moved into kiss me. It was aggressive and passionate, painful but good pain. Jeff was all I needed. He's powerful energy running though me was like a drug- I didn't want it to end.


	6. Friday night pt 2

**A/N: Right just a little note before I start this is just a little note to mend any confusion this chapter may cause. It's the same chapter as the previous one but only I wanted to re-tell it from the Enigmas point of view. It works really well in my head- lets just hope that you guys do too!**

I was a little late getting to the studio; I'd been preparing myself on the way there from the hotel to get my ass busted as soon as I got in.

I didn't though, the atmosphere was different in the studio today, the whole vibe felt weird, I think I knew what it was too… Riley wasn't here. Not that it really affected me, I hardly knew the girl but by looking around at some of the other guys, Riley's friends you could tell that she wasn't here and they missed her.

I suppose it was weird, not for me the interacting side of things but just the fact that I couldn't see her, I could always see her- I felt like I had to see her. I was pretty bummed actually that she hadn't called me; I'd been wondering all week if she was thinking of me just half as much as I was thinking of her. I supposed I hadn't actually thought she would have called, but I thought she may have wanted to talk and stuff- if that makes any sense?

There wasn't much going down here at the studio tonight, we had a pay-per-view coming up in a couple of weeks and all the focus was going into that.

All for me to do after I had planned my match was watch the clock as time ticked away as slowly as it possibly could, I couldn't wait to get out of here.

That moment came eventually and I felt like I was back as school waiting for the bell to ring… as soon as I could I left. I got into my car a drove around for a while then decided to go and eat.

It was getting late but I wasn't ready to o back to my hotel room, I was restless, I think I had been all night- I had to go and see her.

I finished off my food then headed back to my car and set off. I tried to remember the directions that Riley had given me last week the best I could. I took a few wrong turns I think but eventually I made it in one piece.

Getting out of the car I looked at my watch, it had just past midnight. I began to worry she might be in bed, it was late maybe she was asleep. I should have thought this through more, I thought to myself as I leaned against my rented car, suddenly a flickering of lights caught my eye coming from one of the down stairs rooms, it was the TV, she must still be awake! I walked quickly to the front door and knocked on it loudly.

I waited a while but there wasn't any answer, I tried to peer in through the glass there wasn't any movement inside. I knocked again a little bit louder this time and waited.

Eventually I noticed a shadow if someone walking towards me through the frosted glass window of the door. My heart raced as I heard it unlock.

"Shit Riley!" I yelled as I saw her with a baseball bat ready to swing at me at any second.

"Jeff?"

"Christ Riley what the hell are you doing? You could have had my head off or something! Gees!"

"Sorry I'm just not used to having visitors after midnight!" she was being sarcastic but I was hardly listening. Instead I stood back and took the time to admire her; she looked irresistible dressed in baggy grey sweats and a tight black vest. I could tell by her hair she had been asleep, it was a mess but 'cute' messy, I must have woken her. "What the hell are you doing here Jeff?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's freezing out here!"

I felt like jumping for joy when she finally moved aside, she had to think about it for a second or to but she gave in. I purposely brushed pasted her as I went in. I wanted my skin to get a slight feel of hers; I shivered as it did…

Once she had closed the door the hall way was dark, there were no lights on in the house our only lighting was a street light outside that shone in through the frosted glass. She turned to follow me inside but I didn't let her and stood in her way. This moment had to be here and it had to be now.

"Jeff what are you doing?" she asked trying to pass me.

"I haven't been able to get you out of my head all week; I've done nothing but think of you Riley…"

"Huh?" she asked cutely with a confused look on her face. "Jeff come on what are you on about now?" once again se tried to pass me but I wouldn't let her.

I couldn't tease her any more, I had to have her, I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed me hard up against the wall and pinned her up against it. "I want to kiss you..."

Preying to myself that I wasn't scaring her I looked straight into her eyes. I wanted her to look at me and find for her self that I didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly I got the answer I wanted, the words just rolled from her lips, "Kiss me then…"

God I was longing for that, in a desperate force of lust I banged her head hard back against the wall and kissed her passionately. It was aggressive as our tongues clashed and fought together. I was suddenly hit by this hard over whelming energy taking over my body- I could hardly take it.

I whispered. Jeff didn't need telling twice, he pushed my head hard back against the wall and moved into kiss me. It was aggressive and passionate, painful but good pain. Jeff was all I needed. He's powerful energy running though me was like a drug- I didn't want it to end.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! I really like it but I don't know if I did it any justice! I don't really like writing from the other person's point of view when the person is a real one. As much as I hate to admit it I don't know Jeff Hardy and can't even begin to imagine how his head works and what he'd like. I feel quite uncomfortable having to give his thoughts and views when he is his own person. That is why all my stories have a made up lead.**

**But any way tell me what you think. You're thoughts are the best guys! xx**


	7. The words of 'Friends'

I was curled up next to a topless, sleeping Jeff on the couch when I woke up that morning. It took me a couple of minutes to actually wake up and realise my surroundings, it was less that often that I woke up in somewhere other than my bed and it was even less than that, that I woke up next to a man!

Jeff and I had talked for most of the night, well what had been left of the night anyway… and when I say 'talked' I mean talked as well as kiss. We both must have just drifted off.

I watched him sleep for ages before the thought of getting up even provoked my senses. I stroked his fallen hair away from his face and smiled. I desperately wondered what was going through that head of his. I wondered what was going through mine… I didn't know what had come over me last night, I'm never like that, I shocked myself a little bit I think.

I carried on watching him until suddenly he made me jump as he opened his eyes. "Ummm, well there's something I could get used to waking up to every day…" he sighed still half asleep.

"Oh is it really?" I crocked.

"Hell yeah, you being the first thing I see in a morning would definitely be the best start possible to my day."

"Okay, okay maybe you'd like to take a cold shower to cool yourself down Mr Charismatic."

"Only if you come in with me baby…" Jeff was making me uncomfortable talking like that, I had to move away from his shirtless body. I stood up and moved to the floor. "I don't suppose you want to come to a party with me tonight do you?"

"A party?" I asked apprehensively as I sat down on the floor a meter or two away from Jeff on the couch.

"Yeah a party, you know where people get together, have a good time, have a few drinks…" he said to me teasingly as he sat himself up and began looking around for his shirt.

"Erm Jeff I don't know, why would you want me there?"

"There isn't anything I'd like more…"

"Okay then…" I agreed reluctantly, "One condition though…"

"Sure what's that?"

"I don't wanna go as your date or anything… just you're friend. I get it if you don't understand…" I began as I shuffled nervously where I was sitting, "I don't really know what happened here between us last night, and I don't really get what I felt or how I'm feeling now. I guess I'd just prefer it if we went as friends rather than forcing anything else…"

"If that's what you want Miss Immortal then that what you get… I don't wanna scare you off or anything…" he replied cheekily followed by a wink. "You will come with me though won't you?"

"I guess so…"

**A/N: Sorry guysI know this isn't a very long one, hope it's not a let down...I thoughtI needed just like a 'filler' chapter as you crazy people call them, before the party chapter... that should be a good one! But any way guysI hope you enjoying, thankyou all so much for the reviews!I love ya xx**


	8. You gotta fight for your right to party

I was dressed and waiting for Jeff just like he had told me to be at 9 o clock. He told me that I had spun Dusty some line about needing to get away from the studio early. Besides Jeff was the first match and I knew how he hated to wait around if he wasn't need.

I looked at the time on my cell phone, it looked like he was going to be a little late, I had passed nine already. Although I wasn't complaining, I was glad of the sit down, I had spent the last four hours- or something stupid like that getting ready, and most of the that time had been taken up by just deciding on what to wear!

Jeff hadn't really given me any insight onto what sort of party it was- I had no clue what to wear for the best. This is exactly why I hate going to party's, I always some how manage to turn into this self-conscious girly girl, who suddenly dedicates all her time to what she's going to wear- I hate that but some how I always turn into one!

After I had tried every thing on at least twice I gave up by 'in theory' giving my self a slap, and decided to wear what 'I' wanted and not what 'they' would want me too… I put on a pair of tight, blue drainpipe jeans and a plain black vest… simple but still I think effective. I put my favourite black leather belt on, which has a big Silver Star buckle and my army boots over my jeans untied. I had my trademark black, smoked, dark eye make-up on and I wore my hair down. After a process that I taken me about four hours, the actually getting ready must have only taken me about 30 minutes!

At about a quarter past I heard Jeff beep his horn to let me know he was here. I quickly grabbed my purse and a jacket then went outside to meet him.

"Sorry I'm late beautiful…" he told me as I got in the car.

"Don't worry about it…" I looked at him and smiled as Jeff concentrated on the road. "So long is gonna take us to get to Sanford?" Sanford was where the party was, it was a friend of Jeff's friends.

"It's probably gonna be about 30- 35 minutes from here- but I'm sure I can make it shorter." He grinned, turning to look at me for a brief second.

He was right, he did manage to get us there quicker… he also managed to nearly kill us with the speed he was driving at! I didn't complain though there had been thousands of times Ryan had taken me out in his car and he was much more of a dangerous driver! Jeff searched for his brother's car and parked near to that, I could hear the loud music already; it was so loud I swear the ground was vibrating! I looked up at the house from my seat it the car and gasped by how big it was, it looked like three mansions joined together or something!

"Come on then…" Jeff said as he opened up my door for me to let me out. As I got out he was standing so close to me that our body's pressed against one another. I felt like I was hit with a flame or something… I stop as I felt it and looked up at Jeff. We were totally stuck in a moment and were both finding it difficult to get out of. Jeff suddenly gently took hold of my face then slowly went into kiss me, I desperately wanted it to happen but at the same time I couldn't allow it… I quickly pulled away and moved from his reach. "You drive me totally insane Riley…" he smiled as he got back to the task in hand and shut the car door.

Not knowing what to say instead I just gave him a look, although I'm sure that look would just encourage him more. He took my hand and walked up the drive way to the house together.

"So have you told your friends that you're bringing someone with you?" I asked him quietly.

"Yeah course I have, I spoke to Matt and Amy this morning…"

"So nobody minds me coming then?" Jeff suddenly stopped and turned to me and smiled, still holding my hand.

"Stop worrying so much, we're gonna have a great time. I'm gonna be with you all night I promise." He told me, trying his best to reassure me that everything was going to be okay.

The house was packed full, we could hardly move once we got inside. I held onto Jeff's hand tighter as he pulled me through the crowds of people.

"Hey look, there's Matt." Jeff said to me in my ear so that I'd hear him over the music. "Matt!"

"Bro you finally made it!" Matt said to his brother giving him a manly hug. "Not to late either, you're improving…" Matt joked as he looked at his watch.

"Hey Jeff…" the red head next to Matt said before giving Jeff a hug.

"Guys I want you too meet Riley Green…" he said to them introducing me. "Or Miss Immortal as I call her."

"Hey…" I said to them both, waving.

"Riley… I've wanted to meet you, so you're the one who kicked my little brother's ass." Matt stated, looking at me then at Jeff. "It's nice to meet you." He smiled as we shook hand.

"Hey girl, I'm Amy… I just wanna say one thing- I can't believe you can wrestle your ass off like that girl! You were amazing in your last match! I can't believe you ended your contract!"

"Don't worry I'm still keeping my options open…"

"Believe me guys I think you'll be seeing a lot more of Miss Immortal here in the future." Jeff told them. "I think once day she'll be gracing your presents in the ring."

"Looking forward to it!" Amy laughed excitedly.

I hit it off with both Matt and Amy really well, I was talking to them for hours, especially Amy, she's great. I also met Adam Copeland and his friend Jason- I know them as Edge and Christian. There were a few other WWE superstars I was talking to but it was those four and Shane Helms that I was with for most of the time. It was really nice to see a group of people get on so well, they are all really close.

The party was still thumping at one and by then Amy and I were having a little dance in the section that had been cleared for a dance floor, he had a blast together. By two though the party was beginning to simmer down… people were slowly one by one leaving and the music had changed to something a little more chill out.

On multiple occasions through out the night Jeff and I had been alone, Jeff has tried his best to steal kisses, sometimes successful but other times not. At one point when I went to get myself a drink, he followed me and pulled me into the empty laundry room off the house. It was small and confined, the room was filled with a fresh smell of laundry rather than the claustrophobic smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke that we were used to. As he had done the night before he pushed me hard up against a wall only this time before going in for a kiss, he teased me… felt my body with his hands, grabbed the back of my head by my hair, licked my neck. By then I was dying for him to kiss me, kiss me hard and passionately like he had done the night before. This time it was more sensuous, still passionate but slower, more explorative. The tiny room we were in was getting hot as I felt his hard erection press against my inner leg. I had to push him away, if hadn't of stopped things then God knows what would have happened.

"Oh baby I'm really sleepy…" Amy told her boyfriend as she hung from him.

"Maybe we should go and find ourselves a room…" he suggested to her.

"A room?" I asked Jeff quietly.

"Yeah I think most people are staying here tonight… beside it's a big house there's plenty of places to crash. Why are you tired?"

"Yeah I am, but I just didn't realise we were staying here tonight that's all."

"Is that a problem?" he asked me.

"No I guess not… I'd rather that than you having to drive after you've been drinking."

"So do you wanna find a room now then?"

"I'm going to have another drink first." I told him with a smile.

"Come on lady, I'll get ya one," Adam interrupted taking me by the hand.

By the time we got back Matt and Amy had gone to bed, Jason had ages ago and Jeff was left with Shane. I knocked back my shot of vodka then Jeff and I decided to retire ourselves.

"So know one minds people staying here then?" I ask as we headed upstairs.

"No, why would they… don't worry about it. As long as you hang a sock off the door to tell people your in there." He told me as he pointed out doors with socks hanging from the door knobs. "Hey here's a free one I think…"

Jeff went inside and had peep in just to make sure that there was nobody in there, luckily there wasn't. I went inside as Jeff turned on the light; It was a medium sized room with a double bed.

"I suppose you planned this then did ya?" I asked with raised eye brows.

"Me? Would I do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Err yes you would!"

"Don't worry I'm gonna sleep on the floor, you take the bed." He smiled as he came over to me and took hold of my cheek. He gently caressed it but that was about it, no kisses this time he knew how I felt.

I sat on the bed and took off my boots and belt; I thought it'd be safer for me if I slept with my clothes on. I got into the bed as watched Jeff pull blankets out of the large wooden closet. He turned off the lights then settled himself down on the floor. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't, I felt weary of Jeff in the room with me but at the same time real bad that he had to sleep on the floor.

"Jeff you can't sleep on the floor…" I stated, "You'll have to get in here," I told him with a sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"Stay on your side though…" I could tell that he was grinning.

He agreed and then got into bed with me. I was so tired from the night before but I just couldn't keep my eyes closed with Jeff lying next to me.

"Goodnight Miss Immortal…"


	9. Midnight, Thanksgiving talk, Midnight

**A/N: Hey story junkies or should I day 'Jeff Hardy' Junkies? I know this updat has been a long time coming, but here it finally is! YOu're gonna read this and think its really sucky I know, i think that maybe why i haven't updated in so long- I suddenly came to a stand still. But not to worry friends the holiday festivities have filled me full of fresh new ideas just waiting to be typed! So just hang around! I promise you're next fix is just around the courner!**

**Oh and thankyou to all of you who have reviewed! You know who you are- I love you- You keep me going! xxx**

I awoke a few hours later, sleepily and almost still in a dream I rolled over and picked up my cell phone from the nightstand next to the bed. The light from the display blinded me as I checked the time, 5:16 am, I sighed loudly as I rubbed my eyes once I had put my phone back down then rolled back over to my comfy spot.

"Can't sleep?" Jeff suddenly asked me, startling me.

"I didn't think that you were awake…" I yawned, rolling back into the middle of my pillow to reclaim my comfy spot.

"I've been waiting for you…" He told me cryptically.

"Waiting for me, what the hell do you mean?"

"Waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Jeff what's going on? You are acting really weirdly."

"I want to kiss you again." As Jeff said the words, I sighed, turned my head and looked into his eyes; he was already looking at me.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks I began to see even more of Jeff Hardy that I already had been doing. On the weekends that he was in Florida to work, we'd be spending time together, all the times throughout the weekend that he wasn't working, he would be hanging out with me. 

We were having a great time together; sharing past experiences, aspirations, dreams, and hopes… of course there were a few stolen kisses, but nothing more.

Although I was having a great time with Jeff things were still weird for me at the moment, I was still getting used to the fact that I had no job in wrestling and much to my parents disgust I had taken a step or two down the ladder and had got myself a couple of shifts a week at a late night bar near to my house, I quiet enjoyed it actually- I got to make friends with a new 'type' of people, it was really nice.

"Mom? You here, it's me!" I yelled, entering the house.

"Oh hey baby you're early I didn't expect you for another hour yet."

"I know but it's you who's always complaining I ain't ever visitin' so I thought I'd stop by a little earlier." I told her as I gave her a hug.

"Good well I'm glad you are here I want to talk to you about Thanksgiving dinner…"

"Oh Ma now? Do we have to?" I asked, moaning like a child as I jumped up onto the kitchen counter to sit down.

"Yes we do I need to know numbers so I know how many to start preparing for," she told me as she busily carried on with her choirs around the kitchen.

"Number? Err Ma, I'm just one number…" I told her sarcastically.

"Yes honey I know you're just one number but I thought this year you might want to bring someone along with you."

"With me, like who?"

"What a about that young man you've been spending time with recently?" she asked, stopping what she was doing to look at me.

"What young man, there's no young man."

"Riley you always were no good at lying, I know there is someone one because of the way you are fidgeting and two because your brother let slip."

"I'll kill Ryan when I see him."

"So are you going to let us all meet him then?"

"Ma he has his own family to be with for Thanksgiving," I told her as I jumped back down, I went to the refrigerator and began to rummage around inside. "Beside Ma he's just a friend, I don't know what you're expecting…"

"Well can you at least ask him Riley, please do it for you're mother…."

"I'll ask him," I replied with a sigh, she always wins me around, "I'm not promising anything though!"

* * *

By the time I got home from my parents house later that night, it was almost midnight. I let myself inside my house, turning on the lights I looked at the clock. Is it to late to call him? I thought to myself out loud. After a few moments of thought I called him. 

"Hello?" he answered in the beautifully familiar southern voice.

"Jeff hi it's Riley."

"Oh hey beautiful…" he flirted back, I could tell he was smiling, "I was just thinking about where you might be… a much more preferable place than I am now."

"I got something to ask you…" I began nervously, I was unsure of the outcome to what I was about to ask. "I know I'm calling you late in the night and everything and err well I understand totally if this is stupid or out of order or what ever… and its majorly influenced by my mother to be totally honest with you…"

"Riley!" Jeff suddenly interrupted, stopping me mid sentence.

"Yes?"

"Ri stop rambling and just ask me, I can't think of many things that you could possibly ask me that I'd say no too."

"Okay, well my Mom wanted me to ask you… well she wanted me to ask… I'm doing it again aren't I? Rambling?"

"Yup…" He laughed.

"Would you like to come and have Thanksgiving dinner with me and my family?"

"Thanksgiving?"

"I know stupid thing to ask really, you have your own family to be with…"

"Riley just shut up and let me finish… I'd love to come to Thanksgiving with you." I could tell he was smiling again.

"You would?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah definitely."


	10. Thanksgiving pt 1

**A/N Here we go guys, new new new chapter, think I'm slowly getting back into this now so just bare with me. I know i'm not the best writer ever- in fact I know I can hardly write at all, but I try. Hope you enjoy! It won't be long beofre I update again, i've got a great next couple of chapters all ready lined up! Enjoy xxxx**

So Thanksgiving has finally arrived, my mother has been preparing this for weeks now and everything seemed to be coming together nicely- well I think it was anyway. It had taken me all morning to get ready and choose my outfit, ha, fancy me being all girly and self conscious, very weird.

Now I was at the airport just like I said I was going to be to Jeff waiting for him. I checked the fight board; he should come through the gate at any minute. I hadn't seen Jeff since before the invite… he had been off from TNA for a while and hasn't travelled down; I was looking forward to seeing him.

"Jeff!" I yelled as I spotted him come from the gate, he spotted me and I waved.

"Long time no see…" he said to me, Jeff being his usually flirtatious self before he gently kissed me on the forehead. "On to dinner then I guess… hopefully it's not me on the menu, you're parents won't be roasting me with questions will they?" he laughed as me made our way through the airport.

"Ha no don't worry, I prepped them yesterday." I joked. "All of them know what they are allowed to say and not allowed to say."

"So we're all set then."

"Yup we're going straight there… I hope you're ready for this!" We didn't have to go to baggage collection or anything; Jeff only had one small back so we managed to get out of the airport pretty quickly.

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving guys!" I yelled as I went in through the front door, Jeff close behind me. 

"Riley!" Jake yelled, running to give me a hi-five.

"Hey kiddo, I've got someone behind me I want you to meet…" I smiled, straitening up his collar on his shirt for him. "Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone's in the kitchen waiting for you." He told me cheekily

"Right well let's go in there then."

Jake led the way as I turned to give Jeff a reassuring smile; I grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly as we entered the kitchen (or what I knew it was going to be like- The snake pit)

"Oh Riley you're here!" My mom greeted, throwing down her wooden spoon on the counter. She ran over and hugged me.

"Hey guys, is everyone here? Good cos' I'd all like to meet my friend Jeff Hardy…" I announced as they all gathered around. "Jeff this is my little brother Jake…"

"Hey…" Jeff smiled.

"My older brother Ryan and his girlfriend Jenna…"

"Hey," he said again, shaking hand with both of them.

"This is my Nanna Nancy and Grampa George…" I told him giving both of them a quick hug myself before Jeff said hi.

"And this is my Mom and Dad... Mom and Dad- Jeff, Jeff, Mom and Dad…"

"Hi, hi…" he said to both.

"Don't worry Jeff we do have name, even if Riley doesn't think so we do have other names apart from Mom and Dad…" My dad joked as he shook Jeff's hand. I smiled at Jeff then left him alone to get more acquainted with Mom and Dad. Jenna had been eye balling me to come over ever since I'd arrived so went over to where she was sitting.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted as she stood up and we hugged.

"Don't hey sweetie me Ri, lets just skip all that… I wanna hear every detail." She whispered excitedly, as she looked around to make sure no one was ease dropping on us.

"Details? Every detail of what?" I asked confused.

"You and the lovely Jeff Hardy! Don't act like there's nothing, I know there is. Come on lets go outside while everyone's checking him out, besides I need a smoke."

Before I could say anything she had already disappeared through the crowds of my family to the door that led outside. I followed Jenna with a smile to myself; I knew she'd be asking questions. We sat down at the patio table as Jenna sparked up her cigarette.

"Ha Ryan hasn't got you to quit then yet?" I laughed as I watched her take a drag.

"Nope not yet." I looked around to see if anyone had followed us out. "Tell me then!"

"Tell you what; there's isn't anything to tell!"

"Riley Green you are such a bad liar- you're the worlds worst, you always were." She laughed- I knew she was referring to when we were kids. "Kisses?"

"A couple maybe…" I replied shyly.

"I knew it, I could tell as son as you walk through the door."

"What? No you couldn't!" I laughed, "How?"

"You're like an open book to me Riley!" she laughed as she finished off her cigarette, "Okay well I'll leave it as that for now… Only for now though, I know what your like, I want more later!"

Inside Jeff was still being harassed by my mother, I watched for a while and smiled, in fact Jeff was handling things very smoothly. I walked over to them and joined in, 'shit!' my mother was talking about me, damn I knew she couldn't be trusted.

"Mom I'm sure I can smell gravy burning!" And without saying a word she darted off in a hurry to save the gravy. "What was she saying to you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing…" he replied with a grin.

"Jeff! Tell me."

"No…"

"Damn you're a tease."

"So are you…" he whispered grabbing my ass hard.

"Jeff!"

"What? No ones looking." He laughed grinning again.

"Right then guys I think I'm just about done!" My mom suddenly announced just as Jeff and I were having a moment. There was practically a stampede all around the table of people taking there seats.

"Riley will you sit next to me?" Jake asked me, waving his hands frantically at the table.

"Course I will squirt, come on then quick before all the seats are taken." Jake led the way to his seat and Jeff followed and took the seat next to me.

Once everyone had taken there seats dad brought out the biggest turkey I have ever seen, Mom really had gone all out this year.

"Grandpa's gonna give thanks now…" I whispered to Jeff. He turned and smiled at me and took hold of my hand underneath the table. I smiled to my self before noticing Jenna burning holes into me with her stare… She knew exactly what was going on, she almost burst out laughing whilst Grandpa was speaking.

"So then Jeff what was it like to get beat by my little sister?" Ryan asked across the table as everyone tucked into the food once the traditions were out of the way.

"Ah getting wrestled to death like that by a female always does your credibility backstage wonders." He laughed as everyone laughed along with him. "Nah seriously it was an incredible match, I had a really good time out there. It's a shame that she's not wresting any more."

"That's what we said to her." Ryan replied.

"I am here you know guys…" I interrupted as I spooned a pile of mash potato onto my plate.

"When are you getting back into the ring then Ri? Maybe you and Jeff could train sometime…" Jenna grinned. I knew she was trying her hardest not to laugh.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Training doesn't mean wrestling like you did in that match though does it?" mom quickly burst out.

"I'm sure Jeff here wouldn't hurt Riley now would he darling…" Dad said to her as Jeff looked at me and winked, once again Jenna saw it.

"Dinners beautiful mom!" I said to the table, trying my hardest to change the conversation.

"Yeah it really is… better than what I would have done for my Dad." Jeff agreed.

"Where is your Dad today Jeff?" My Nanna asked him sweetly, as grandmothers do.

"He's having dinner with my brother and his girlfriend and her mother. I was invited to go along but I had a better offer." He grinned.

After dinner was all finished up Jeff and I offered to wash the dishes, there was a mountain to be done but it didn't take us long. Once it had been done we went and joined everyone in the living room. Nanna and Grampa had fallen asleep- that had become somewhat of a family tradition now, mom and dad were watching the game on TV and Ryan and Jenna had had to leave so they could go and be with Jennas family for a while.

"Mom where's Jake?" I asked quitly from where I was standing in the door way, not wanting to wake anyone who maybe sleep up.

"I think he's upstairs honey, playing on his playstation or something or other… Did you get all the dishes done?"

"Yeah all done and sparkly in there now."

"Oh thanks honey you're an angel… are you okay back there Jeff?"

"Yeah I'm great, that food really was perfect- you're a great cook Mrs Green."

"Thankyou Jeff, I'm glad that we finally got to meet you. So what are the two of you doing now?"

"We're going to go up and sit with Jake for a while, we'll see what he's playing on."

"Jake?" I called once Jeff and I were upstairs.

"In here!" he called back.

"Hey is that your room?" Jeff asked noticing a small wooden plaque on a door that said my name.

"Yup…" I replied with a smile.

"I want to look!"

"I'll give you the grand tour later," I laughed, "Whatcha doin' Jake?" I asked as I entered his room.

"Just playing on this new game I got the other day. Do you two wanna play?"

"Yeah sure…" Jeff answered picking up a controller from the floor for himself and another once, which he handed to me. The three of us sat in a row on Jakes bed and played on the game for 30 minutes or so, we then put on a wrestling game.

**A/N As i was writing this I found it quite difficult to do the dinner time conversation- sorry guys, lol this isn't exacly one of my strong points. Oh well, i'm gonna keep writing even if ya don't read- but for those of you who do Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou for the reviews! Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl I look foward to your reviews every time xxx**


	11. Riley Green's Room

**A/N A lil short butI think sweet chapter here for you guys- Enjoy!**

"We should make a move soon Jeff don't you think?" I whispered to him after noticing the time on his watch.

"I'm not leaving here until you give me a tour of your room! Remember, you said you'd give me the grand tour?" he grinned unable to take his eyes from the match he was playing on to look at me. We had been playing on the wrestling game for what seemed like hours, I had got bored ages ago not Jeff though, he just wanted to keep playing- that meant lucky me got to watch.

"Are you two leaving?" Jake asked doing the same as Jeff, unable to take his eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah in a minute I think kiddo, it's getting late." I stood up from where I was sat and stretched. I was tired now and wanted to get home. Jeff and Jake finished off there game and switched off the Playstation. Jake headed down stairs whilst I led Jeff to my childhood room. We went inside and Jeff began to look around.

"Wow so this is Riley Green's room…" he laughed.

The walls were white and bright pink but were covered with posters of rock bands. School photographs and pictures with friends were everywhere on the walls. There wasn't a lot else though, I packed most of my stuff up into boxes and put then in the garage when I moved out, Mom and Dad had said they were going to turn it into a guest room but they just never got around to it.

"Oh my god Riley Green was a cheerleader at school?" Jeff yelled as she spotted a photograph on the wall of me in my uniform with Jenna.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I ask him as I sat down on my old bed.

"Nothing… have you still got that uniform?" he winked before carrying on his journey. I watched him for a while longer as he wondered around my room wanting to hear stories about everything. "So how many guys from school have you brought back to this bed?"

"Ha that's none of your business!" I laughed. Jeff sat down next to me and took hold of my hand so he could kiss it.

"You're a mystery Riley Green…"

"Why do you say that?"

"You just are…" he smiled.

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing, I like finding more and more out about you."


	12. Thanksgiving pt 2

"We're heading off now Ma, thanks so much for dinner." I said as I hugged her.

"You don't need to thank me honey, I'm just glad you came and brought somebody with you… It was nice to meet you Jeff."

"It was nice to meet you too; dinner was incredible, thankyou so much. I'm gonna give my Dad you're number so you can give him some pointers with his own cooking."

"Aww you just do that hun."

"See ya Daddy." I said wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Happy Thanksgiving Champ," he said to me as he hugged me tightly.

"Thankyou for the invite Mr Green." Jeff said as the two of them shook hands.

"It was nice to finally meet the man who beat up my daughter in the ring a few times." Dad chuckled.

"Bye Nanna, bye Grandpa me and Jeff are going now."

"Ooh are you it's nice to see you have a boyfriend Riley." Nanna in her totally oblivious world said to me.

"Nanna he's not my boyfriend." I told her

"You just make sure he looks after you Ri…"

"Yes Grandpa, I will. I'll be down to visit you soon." I told them both before giving each of them a kiss. Jeff shook hands with them both.

"See you later then squirt." I said to Jake along with a hi-five. "Be good for Mom won't you."

"Yeah I will be. See you later Riley… Bye Jeff."

"See ya later man, good to meet you."

"Bye then everyone! See you all soon!" I yelled as we headed out to my car.

"Bye!" my mom yelled, waving frantically from the front door.

* * *

"You're family are real nice Riley, thanks for inviting me…"

"That's alright… Thank you for coming." I said to him with a smile as I turned to him, taking my eyes from the road for a second.

"I would have like to have spoken to your brother a bit more than I did though."

"My brother? Which brother?"

"Ryan…"

"How come?"

"Well just from seeing him for the little time that I did and having the conversations I had with him showed me immediately the connection that you have with him! its so strong its incredible, it was really nice to see that."

"Connection?"

"Yeah don't you feel it?"

"I dunno, I guess so I've just never really thought about it."

"Even when I was speaking to him when you were in the room I could feel it, its obvious how close you are to him. I'd really like it if I could hang out with him more and know what I'm learning is more and more about you."

"Wow getting real deep there Jeff." I interrupted with some light sarcasm. "You and you're brother are close though right?"

"Oh yeah definitely, real close. What me and Matt have is strong because of our wrestling; it's different to you and Ryan. It's as if the two of you are one person."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing?"

"What a bad thing? No way! I guess you aren't understanding my way of thinking are you? I do tend to do this…what I'm trying to say is that the relationship you have with your brother is really special and you wouldn't believe how much I want to get to know you Riley. I suppose getting to know the people around you who are most close to you gives me another piece to the Miss Immortal Jigsaw Puzzle; I'm really enjoying getting to put it all together."

After that little speech I was suddenly stuck for words, probably one for the first times ever! What Jeff had said to me was beautiful; know one has ever in my life said anything quite like that to me before. I glanced over to him, he looked like he was waiting for some kind of response- I had no clue how to give him what he was waiting for though. There was no way I was going to be able to think of words to say to reply to that s instead I just took hold of his hand and rested it on his thigh- we held hands in silence for the rest of the way home, it was perfect.

**A/N: This chapter goes on for much longer- you're gonna L.O.V.E it! But I like it so much and it's a big part of the story I thought it should be in its own chapter. So when it is finally up here just to let you know that 'really' its still part of Thanksgiving Pt.2.**

**Love to all xxxxx**


	13. Goodnight Sweetheart

"So now what then? You just wanna crash?" I asked once we'd got into my house. I took off my jacket and dumped it along with my bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Crash I don't think so, we need to have a little Thanksgiving of our own, don't you think?"

"You are joking right? I'm beat!" I laughed as I led the way the kitchen to fix us some drinks. I didn't bother turning on the light, I just opened the refrigerator instead.

"Fine nothing too strenuous then…"

"How about a movie then?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." He said as he put him hands on my shoulders from behind me as I was searching round inside the fridge. "I wanna be really close to you." He whispered in my ear. Jeff was bent down slightly so he cold put his head right next to mine, my heart pounded as he spoke, the soft words in my ear sent shivers down my spine. With his hands still on my shoulders Jeff gently began to massage me, his touch along with his warm breath on my sleeveless skin made me melt. Jeff continued for a minute or two more until I turned to face him, the fridge was still open giving us all the light we needed. His hands were still at my shoulder height, eagerly waiting for me to reposition myself; he looked deeply into my eyes and smiled before slowly sliding his hands from my shoulders and down my arms to my waist. I knew we we just moments away from sharing a kiss and I knew that this time it was going to be different for any other kiss we had shared before, I could tell by the way that he was looking at me and by the way he was making me feel that this kiss would be amazing- I was scared to death! As Jeff moved in closer I pulled away from him quickly.

"I guess a movie it is then, I think I can probably handle that." I burst out quickly in a panic. Jeff looked disappointed but he knew I wasn't ready; he smiled at me and took the bottle of beer fro me that I was handing to him.

"Come on then…" he sighed as he put his strong, muscular arm around my shoulders as I kicked the fridge door shut.

We went into the living room and Jeff made himself comfortable on the couch while I prepared the room. I closed the curtains and began lighting a few candles to give us some light.

"So what have you got to watch then?" he asked me as I searched for the remote control. "It's totally up to you beautiful, nothing 'too' chick-flicky though…"

"Err to be totally honest maybe watching a movie was such a good idea, I hardly have anything here. Ryan's the movie watcher of the family. We will probably have better luck if we just check out what's on the TV.

"That's fine with me…"

I began to search through the channels while Jeff took charge of the TV guide and searched trough that, it wasn't long before he found a movie for us to watch. It didn't start for another 35 minutes though so until then we watched a repeat episode of Smackdown.

After about half an hour of the movie I became distracted, apart from the fact that I was board of it- I've seen this movie only 50 million times, but I could also see that Jeff was getting board too. Every so often he would turn to look at me, I couldn't see him but I could sense that he was, I could feel burning from his stare, I daren't look at him though but I couldn't help giggle.

"Hey Jeff isn't that you call phone ringing? I can hear something buzzing." I declared suddenly as I shot up from where I was sitting, I was positive I could hear something.

"No I don't think so." He replied not even turning his head from the TV.

"Jeff I'm sure it is, who would be calling you at this hour anyway?"

"It's probably just Matt, I'll call him back tomorrow." He told me, shrugging it off. I lay back down and put my legs across Jeff's lap. I was so comfortable lying like this although by now it was beginning to get to the point where there was no way in hell that I could keep my eyes open, I was exhausted, the sweet sense that Jeff was right next to me also wasn't helping, knowing he was there made me feel so comfortable and at ease.

"Riley are you asleep?" Jeff whispered in my face and leaned over to me.

"Nope…" I replied with a smile on my face but with my eyes still closed.

"You're about to be though aren't you… wanna head off to bed beautiful?" he asked, cupping my cheek as I nodded to answer his question. He took the remote control from me and turned off the television and then helped m up.

"I'll go and get some blankets and stuff for you." I told him as he blew out the candles one by one. I disappeared off out of the room and headed up the stairs, thinking and him and only him for the whole time. When I reached the top, without even thinking twice I turned and went back down.

"That was quick…"

"Do you want to sleep in my bed?" I suddenly blurted out. Jeff immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me.

"You want me to?" he asked me, sounding just as shocked with me as I was feeling with myself.

"Do you want to?"

"More than anything," he replied with a smile. Without saying another word I smiled and held out my hand, he took hold of it and grabbed his bad from the floor at the same time and I began to lead the way to my bedroom.

My room was in darkness, I had closed the curtains earlier so there wasn't even the aid of any street lights, only what came from a tiny opening. Not even bothering to turn on the lights Jeff and I stood tow to tow next to my bed, every second that passed by my eyes were getting more and more used to the dark light and by now was beginning to see him. I looked up at I'm as both of his hands caressed my face and my played with my hair, not moving my eyes from his I began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Jeff then moved his hands from my face so he could drop his shirt to the floor; he then got to work on me. Taking hold of my hands he raised them up high in the air and leaving them there, he took hold of the bottom of my t-shirt and pulled it up gently over my body then over my head, leaving me standing there in a lacy black bra. Jeff dropped my shirt to the floor and stood back to look at me, fixated on me as if to try and take in what was in front of him.

Running his finger softly down my naked arm he took hold of my hand and pulled me closer. He sat himself down on the edge of my bed and pulled me in again by the pocket of my jeans. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bent down slightly so our foreheads met as Jeff undid my jeans. I helped him out and slid them off leaving myself standing in my underwear, I didn't feel any different though… all I could think about was how vulnerable and nervous I'd feel at this point but it was the total opposite, I feel safe with Jeff in what ever I did. I waited as Jeff undressed too then once we were both ready we got into bed. Jeff pulled the covers up tightly around us then held on to me tight. I could feel Jeff's erection pushing against my thigh, I knew Jeff was hot for me but Jeff being the perfect gentleman that he always is, wasn't going to try anything, he knew I wasn't ready for that, instead he just held me close to him all night.

"I'm falling for you Riley…" Jeff whispered in my ear.

"I know…"

"I'm powerless to prevent it though."

"Do you want to prevent it?" I asked still in a whisper.

"No…" he replied plainly.


	14. Phone call

I had just returned home after an 8 mile run, I started to unlock my front door just as the phone began to ring.

"Damn it!" I yelled, wrestling to turn the key, "Don't hang up, I hate it when they hang up!" I eventually let myself in and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered quickly.

"I was just about t give up for a minute there… may I speak with a Miss Riley Green please?"

"Hi yeah I'm Riley…"

"Hello Miss Green, my name is Gill Thomas; I'm calling on behalf of World Wrestling Entertainment."

"Get out, you're kidding me right?" I laughed. With the phone still to my ear I headed into the kitchen, I'd just done an 8 mile run and I was in desperate need of a drink, joke on the phone or not.

"Let me assure you Miss Green that this is no joke at all. I have been asked to inform you that Mr Vincent Mac Mahon has requested you personally."

"Requested me? How do you mean?"

"He would like to invite you to a one on one meeting with him at WWE headquarters during this coming week."

"Okay," I replied slowly as I tried to comprehend what this woman was saying to me.

"Would it be possible if I could ask your some details so that a formal letter can be sent to you about the information of the meeting?"

"Err yes of course…"

I told the women my address and the other details she required, she said her thankyous then we hung up. I was shell shocked I wasn't sure whether or on to take this seriously. Was it really genuine?

I took a huge gulp of my water and then began to dial Ryan's number on the phone; I had to tell someone about this.

"Riley what is it? I'm at work."

"Yeah I know you are but this is important… I just got a phone call from a woman called Gill Thomas; do you know anything about it? I know you're playing some kind of joke on me."

"What? Sis I have no idea what you're talking about, Gill Thomas? Who the hell is she?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out… she just called me requesting me to attend a meeting at the WWE headquarters."

"Get out!"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Argh but you don't think it's genuine?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know, I suppose there's no reason though Ri why it wouldn't be."

"Hum I dunno."

"Ri I really have to go, I'll call you when I finish work okay?"

"Yeah alright, sorry for calling when you're working."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to you later." Ryan told me before hanging up.

As soon as he put the phone down I dialled another number.

""Hello?"

"Hey Taylor is Riley."

"Oh Hey RI, what's up?"

"I just got the weirdest phone call ever…"

"Really who was it?"

"Someone from the WWE headquarters."

"What you mean as in wrestling?" she asked, Taylor and I were bestest buddies and there were often times she would come and watch me wrestle but she had no clue what so ever about it.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my God! What did they want?"

"Requested that I went to a meeting."

"A meeting? You're gonna go right?"

"Well right now I'm trying to work out whether it's a hoax or not."

"What come on Riley, why would it be?"

"Well why would the WWE be phoning me?"

"I don't know, why don't you give your friend a holler…"

"My friend?"

"Yeah, that guy who stays with you when he's wrestling, I don't remember his name."

"Oh you mean Jeff? I guess I could call him."

"Yeah do it!"

We said our goodbyes then I hung up the phone. I ran upstairs while I phoned Jeff's number; I went into my room and fell back on the bed as I waited for him to answer.

"Hello"

"Hey Jeff it's me…"

"Riley, I was just thinking about you…"

"You were?" I asked smiling as I played with my hair.

"I was indeed."

"Hey Jeff I've got a question for you…"

"Oh really, and what might that be?"

"Ever herd of the name Gill Thomas?"

"Gil Thomas, Gill Thomas?" he repeated quietly trying to think. "Yeah you know I think I recognise the name from my old job. Maybe help to Mac Mahon or something… Why do you ask?"

"Well I just had a telephone call from this woman Gil Thomas…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, she said that Vince Mac Mahon has requested I go and meet him one on one at the headquarters."

"What about?" Jeff asked, the tone of his voice had now changed to concern.

"I don't know she didn't tell me any thing else, she just said that details of the meeting will be in the post to me."

"You're not going though right?"

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"I thought you didn't want to wrestle any more…"

"Yeah but this could change everything Jeff, what's your problem?" I asked him, getting a little annoyed that he wasn't being more supportive over my news.

"I can't talk to you like this over the phone Riley; we'll have to pick it up when I'm down at the weekend…"

"Okay… Are you mad at me Jeff?"

"No I'm not mad…"

"You sound mad…"

"Listen Ri, I've gotta go I'll call you later…"


	15. Phone call Aftermath

I could not believe that Jeff was mad at me for this! This 'long distance relationship' is that what it is, is difficult enough already without certain people acting like morons! I was so angry with Jeff for the way he ended that phone call and for the fact that he hadn't spoken to me since. On the day of the phone call I waited for hours and hours for Jeff to call me back, but he didn't, at about midnight I go a text message from him.

"I'll be arriving in Florida early on

Thursday morning, I'll come to yours

And we can talk then xxx"

And that was it, no 'I miss you,' no 'thinking of you' like there usually is. I was by then so, so, so pissed at him and them to top it off he was serious about not talking about it until he arrived at mine. I couldn't believe he was acting this way over something so stupid. Jeff Hardy had no right making me feel this bad over this; I'd tried calling his cell but never got any answer. And on my defence also I hadn't even decided if I was going to the meeting or not! I didn't know what I was going to do, that was why I had phoned Jeff in the first place, hoping for some advice rather than a fall out.

* * *

**A/N Okay guys so this was like the shortest chapter ever! Sorry about that, the next one isn't much longer either... I know this one isn't reall much-i guess it's what you beautiful people call a filler... continue though guys, its arriving at the good part!**


	16. Thursday Round One

"So when's the meeting then?" Was the first thing that Jeff asked me once he'd arrived at my house.

"Oh yeah I'm fine thank honey, how the fuck are you?" I snapped at him, my anger just boiled right over.

"Right so that's how you wanna play it is it?"

"No Hardy boy it isn't, I don't wanna play it like anything. You're the one that's been playing it all week; you've been totally ignoring me!"

"It was just a shock that's all…"

"What about this meeting?"

"Yeah I just didn't expect it."

"Right so you got mad at me and ignored me because this meeting came unexpected to you?" I yelled, getting even more annoyed by the whole stupidity of this argument.

"I just don't trust them that's all…" he replied calmly.

"Trust who? I don't understand why you have a problem Jeff."

"The whole company. You're so naive Riley; you don't know what I went through with them and what Matt's going through now! They'll shit on you!"

"Naïve? Oh thankyou very much. Listen here Jeff…" I said bitterly, standing up from the couch. "Here's two pieces of information for ya, one, you don't even know me, you have no damn right to judge me and say I'm naïve. And two, maybe if you had swallowed your pride and called me or just answered your phone when I called you then maybe you would have learnt a thing or two!"

"So what, you're saying you aren't going to the meeting then?"

"Oh no, I'm going but maybe if you'd taken the time to talk to me then you would have heard all my doubts and fears and you could have helped me with this!" I yelled in his face before storming out of the room. I slammed the door closed behind me and went into the kitchen. I was fuming" I was so mad at Jeff right now, I just had to get out of that room before I punched him or something.

* * *

A/N By the way! Jeffs-NC-Babygurl andFoolishangel87, i'm writing for you two now especially honeys, you're rockin my world! Thankyou a million times for my reviews! 


	17. Making up

I made myself a cup of coffee and sat up on one of the kitchen worktops, cross legged to drink it. Being on my own had calmed myself down a little bit, didn't know about Jeff though, I was guessing he was still in the living room- I hadn't heard him leave, I would of if he had, that damn door has a squeak, I would have heard it from like a mile away if it had opened after I had slammed it shut. I didn't really know where to go from here, should I go back in and see him? I didn't know, it was times like these when it really hit me how much I was inexperienced with relationships.

I sat with my coffee for another 30 minutes before I finally heard movement from the living room.

"I don't want to fight with you Riley…" Jeff said to me softly as he open up the kitchen door. He stayed stood in the door way, I guess he was waiting to see if I was still angry.

"I don't want to fight with you either, I've missed you so much this week." I replied gently placing my coffee cup down on the worktop I was sitting on. Jeff walked over and stood in front of me.

"I've missed you too, I'm sorry I've acted like a jerk."

"I'm sorry you've acted like a jerk too!" I laughed as he took hold of my hands.

"Hey!"

"What? You have been!"

"I know…" he smiled leaning his head in to rest against mine. "So am I forgiven?"

""Hum I dunno Jeff…" I replied trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Riley!"

"Ha! Yes Mr Enigma, you're forgiven!" I laughed. Jeff lifted me down from where I was sitting and hugged me; it felt nice to be in his arms again, I didn't realise how much I had actually missed him.

"Come on then…" Jeff suddenly announced, looking at me with somewhat of a sinister look on his face.

"Come on what?" Suddenly Jeff picked me up and put me over his shoulder. "Oh my God Jeff, what the hell are you playing at?" I screamed as he carried me through my house. "Put me down! Ahh Jeff! Watch my head!"

"I'm gonna make it up to you."

"Can't you make it up to me by not carrying me?" I yelled as he went up the stairs. "Please don't drop me Jeff."

"I'm not gonna drop you Ri." He laughed carrying me into my bedroom. Jeff stopped in front of my bed and threw me down.

"I could have walked you know…" I smiled as Jeff kneeled on bed and crawled on top of me.

"It was more fun carrying you…" he grinned coming in for a kiss. I never moved away now, I would always kiss Jeff, ever since Thanksgiving night I realised that I really was falling for Jeff, I wanted to spend all the time I could with him. We stayed on my bed for a little while kissing and holding each other. "Maybe we should go back down stairs…" he suggested, breathing heavily in between passionate kissed.

"Why what's wrong?"

"If we don't stop this now Ri then I don't thing I'm gonna be able to at all… I want you so bad…"

"That's not so bad…" I replied, out of breath myself.

"Yes it is… We don't want this yet…" he said pushing me away, "we're just caught up in the moment, but we need to stop this before you do something you regret, I know you aren't ready for this yet."

"I guess you're right…."

"Why don't we go out for lunch or something?" he asked, moving to the edge of the bed.

"Yeah that'd be nice, what time are you gonna go to universal though?"

"Usual time I think…. Hey why don't you come along?"

"To the taping?"

"Yeah catch up with everyone… get advice on this whole WWE business…"

"Yeah I guess I could, it might be quite cool to catch up with everyone."

"Lets go get something to eat then before I change my mind and rip your clothes off." He stated to me with a grin.

"I'll meet you downstairs I've just got to freshen up."

I was quite excited about seeing all the guys again and Jeff was right too, I would be able to get advice about this WWE thing and probably better advice than I'd get from anywhere else. Seems as it started off to be a really crappy day, it was actually becoming a lot of fun.

I didn't take long freshening up, not wanting to make Jeff wait. I headed down stairs and greeted him with a kiss.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup… do you wanna drive?" I asked, holding out the keys to my car.

"Yeah sure, you know where you wanna go?"

"I don't mind, its you choice," I smiled


	18. Lunch Date with Jeff Hardy

Sometimes it was difficult being out with Jeff Hardy, the amount of attention he'd get from practically every single person around him was unbelievable, it was hard at times for him, and I could see that. Of course he loves his fans; he knows that if it weren't for them then he wouldn't be here where he is today, I think he takes great pride in owing everything to them. But looking at him from across our table I could see him yelling for help, he wanted to be alone today; our fall out had really pushed him I think and spending quality time together would be just what we needed. We didn't get it though; we hardly had 5 minutes alone with our selves, I watched Jeff through the whole of our meal sign autographs, have pictures taken, I watched young girls crying with happiness with the sight of him, it was kind of bizarre. It was weird; I've never been out with anyone who has had this much attention from the public, for me it was somewhat overwhelming, of course I have to deal with the same thing, but no where near to the same extent. I had a couple of my own fans come to me to as a matter of fact, it was really cool how I haven't wrestled in a while now and people are still remembering me- that's awesome to say the least. Trying to have lunch though was kinda hard, to be fair I was kinda ignored, all of the attention was definitely on Jeff but it was impossible to eat a bite with people standing all around the table.

"Can we please get out of here?" he whispered to me to across the table, his voice filled with desperation. I smiled at him and nodded in agreement. I quickly popped to the bathroom while Jeff took care of the cheque then we met out front, of course Jeff had to sign a few more autographs before we made it to my car, but eventually we did. "I can't wait to be alone with you tonight," he sighed, closing his door so that we were finally alone together in the car.

"Me neither baby, not much longer though." I smiled.

"I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"You must be starving; we hardly got to eat a thing…"

"Jeff shut up, I don't mind, I'm fine. How about we get something to take out now quick before the taping and then later…when we're at home by ourselves I'll cook something for us, I'm not bad in the kitchen you know."

"That sounds perfect," he smiled, "In fact Riley Green, you are perfect…"

"You ain't too bad you're self," I laughed, looking deeply into his eyes. I noticed straight away that there was something different about Jeff's look at me right then, I couldn't pick out what it was though, it was almost as if he was searching for something inside me… it scared me a little because if it was that, if Jeff was looking for something inside me, it worried me to think what it could be. I dunno, the moment past and I let it go, kept it safely at the back of my mind nevertheless.

We headed to the studio and on the way called in at Subway, and hey it wasn't what we had first planned but hell I had fun eating in the parking lot with Jeff, we may not have been at a table or anything like that, but like that matters when you're with the guy you're fallin' for! The way I'm feeling right now I'd do anything to be with Jeff.

"You almost done beautiful?" he asked, screwing up his wrappers and putting them in the plastic bag.

"Almost," I replied with a mouth full of food.

"You know Ri, I really do enjoy spending time with you…" he said eventually. Oh god there was that look again… looking dead at me, searching inside me.

"You do?"

"Yeah definitely, we have fun don't we?"

"God yeah, I love spending time with you Jeff."

"Good…"

"Why did you say anyway?" I asked, after swallowing a bite from my sandwich.

"I just wanted you to know…"

"Oh… okay then."

"So you nearly done? I have to get inside soon."

"Yeah I'm done." I replied, screwing up my rubbish the same way that Jeff had.

"So you nervous about going in?" he grinned. I got out of the car and looked up at the familiar studio, it was really weird to be back actually, I didn't think I'd ever come back here and if I did come by to visit some people I didn't think it'd be so soon.

"Me? Of course not!" I replied putting on my brave face. "Kind of excited, I haven't seen anyone in ages." I smiled to myself as we walked toward the building together. "Hey who's you're match against anyway, you never said."

"I got Bobby Roode first then later on I have Eric Young… You better had watch me." He grinned.

"Don't worry I will be." I replied, playfully punching him on the arm.

"You ready then?" he asked as we stopped and stood in front of the entrance.

"Yeah, let's do this!"


	19. Back at TNA

Jeff and I went inside and headed down the memorable corridor, it felt like I'd never been away, everything was exactly the same as when I was last here. The usual technicians were rushing about, the same camera men were preparing, the identical noises from the fans taking there seats filled the corridor, it was an insane feeling to be back here, if truth be told I think I really missed it, I guess that's gotta be a point to be added towards this whole WWE business. Jeff and I headed quietly down the hall ways to his locker room, we didn't say much to each other, I was busy trying to take in the missed atmosphere, I think Jeff knew that. He dropped off his bag and decided he had a few minutes before he had to go and change, we then went on search of familiar faces, I was dying to find some of the guys.

"Oh my God, would you just look who it is…" a dark haired guy announced to the circle of guys he was with. "I just knew you wouldn't be able to stay away for us that easily."

"Hi Terry," I greeted with a huge smile as I approached them, Jeff followed behind me. "Hey Al," I said to another of the guys, giving him a hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, how've you been?" Al asked, pleased to see me.

"Really good thanks."

"How about my hug?" Daniel interrupted. I smiled and left Al to hug Dan.

"Hey Ri, I'm gonna go get ready, I'll catch you later okay." Jeff said interrupting the reunion.

"Oh yeah, sure Jeff." I smiled to him as he gave me a discrete wink before he left me to catch up with the guys.

""So what are you doing here anyway?" Terry asked.

"What do I need reason to visit you guys?" I giggled.

"You do, yes."

"Oh thanks Rhyno!" I laughed as he put his arm around me. "Okay you got me… I'm here to get some advice about something from Jeff Jarrett."

"Advice on what?"

"I can't tell you that." I laughed.

"Oh what? You're sticking around tonight though yeah?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna watch some wrestling man!"

"Good well I'll catch up with you later then cos' I've gotta go get ready."

"Alright then Terry man, I'll catch you later." I replied, giving him a high five.

"That goes for me to babe, I'll catch ya later." Dan said before giving me another hug.

"Okay man; kick some ass out there then! Hey I guess it's just me and you Al or do you have to go too?"

"Oh no I've still got some time." He replied, "Wanna go and get something to drink?"

"Yeah just come with me to see Jarrett for 5, and then I'm all yours."

Xxx

Al and I caught up on the way to find Jeff Jarrett, it's was so good to see him again, I'd missed him. I suddenly remembered the voice mail message he'd left me though on my machine, I had totally forgotten all about it, I felt real bad that I hadn't called him.

"Want me to wait outside?" he asked me as we arrived at our destination.

"Yeah I won't be long though. I smiled, disappearing into the next room.

"Well if it isn't Riley Green, I didn't expect to see your pretty face here tonight."

"Hey Jeff, no one will mind me being here will they?"

"No of course not! Is this just a social visit?" he asked as he waved a seat for me to sit at next to him.

"Just visiting but wanted some advice from you as well. Would you mind talking to me when you aren't so busy?"

"Aww hun of course not, probably best if you stop by when the tapings finished."

"Sure, thanks Jeff I appreciate it."

"Hey don't mention it."

"I'll catch you later then…"


	20. The Phenomenal Aj Styles

"So what did you wanna see Jarrett for then anyway?" Al asked me as I came back out to meet him

"Seems as its AJ Styles, I'll guess I'll tell you." I laughed, linking arms with him as we headed back down the corridor. "But you're not to tell anyone though I wanna keep it under wraps until I've got it sorted and understand what the hell is going on a little more."

"Sure go on then, what's going on? Wanna sit here?"

My smiled beamed as I saw Al pointing at 'my usual' equipment boxes, now that was something I never ever thought I'd do again. "God I've missed this place," I sighed to myself. "So anyway I got a phone call the other day asking me to attend a meeting at the WWE headquarters with Vince McMahon." I told him as I jumped up and sat myself down.

"No way! You're kidding! That's great Riley!"

"It is?"

"Yeah of course it is! That's what you've always wanted, how can that not be great?" he asked me, sounding surprised by my lack of excitement about it.

"I don't know, it is I guess." I replied, realising how I must sound to Al.

"What?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I don't wrestle any more."

"No you just don't wrestle here anymore," he replied emphasizing the word here. "There's no reason why you can't wrestle again is there?"

"I guess not."

"Ri this is what you've wanted you're whole life! You're gonna go right?"

"Oh yeah I'm going."

"Good, because if you'd said no I would have dragged you there myself!"

"Thanks!" I laughed, punching him playfully.

"Riley I'm glad I got to see you again, ever since you left I guess I've been waiting for you to call, did you hear the message I left you on your machine?"

"Err yeah actually I did…" I replied, taken aback by the total change in conversation.

"I dialled your number and then hung up about 50 times before I left that, I was so nervous…"

"Nervous, why was you nervous about calling me? We used to call each other all the time!" I laughed, totally oblivious to what Al was trying to say. Jeff had been right earlier I was naive.

"I know but this time I was calling you say how much I wanted to be with you."

"Wha…"

"No just wait a minute Riley let me say this." He said quickly, totally cutting me off before I could finish. "I've wanted you since the moment I met you, all I've ever wanted to do is kiss you." Suddenly he stood up and took hold of my hand, standing right in front of me. I was so taken back by what was happening that I just couldn't move. "I want to kiss you now Riley…" Still unable to move Al suddenly moved in to kiss me.

"Al wait, I can't do this." I yelled moving away as fast as a bullet.

"What why not?" I asked sounding hurt.

"I just can't man, I'm so sorry…" I couldn't believe this, I hated lying to him Al was a really good friend of mine; I wanted to tell him about me and Jeff. I would have as well but Jeff and I had, had a conversation earlier about not telling anyone about us seeing each other. "Look you better go and get ready, you've got a match soon…"

Al didn't reply, I had really hurt him by not kissing him, I felt bad but what was I supposed to do? Without saying a word or even looking at me in fact he walked away and left me alone.

"Al! Hey wait up!" I yelled after him, jumping down from where I was sitting. It was too late though he had gone, I thought about following him but he was mad at me, it'll probably be best if I just left him for a while.


	21. Two Giant Egos One Girl

**A/N This chapter I am writing as Jeff, I'm not sue how its worked out because of reason I have said before about writing from Jeff's perspective- but I gave it a go, read and see what you think lovelys xxx**

* * *

I wasn't really pumped for tonight at all, the fight I had with Riley was the total shits, I felt bad about it. I can't believe that I could have ruined everything because of how stupid I acted, I guess that's a note to myself to remember- Riley is no push over… Not that I expected her to be, its just that I've never been out with such a strong willed girl before, it's beautiful. I was looking forward to getting the taping done and then getting out of here with my girl, spending time with her alone seems to be what makes my days worth while right now.

The locker room I was in was deserted, the first match had already kicked off, most would either be going over lines or preparing for there matches. All I had to do was finish off the art work to my arm and then warm myself up, then I'm set to go. Suddenly the door to the locker room flew open; Al stormed in cursing to himself.

"Al are you alright man?" I asked jumping up from where I was sitting.

"Damn!" he yelled to himself loudly as he kicked the wall.

"What's up man?"

"I've just made a total idiot of myself; I've done the dumbest thing ever!"

"I'm sure it can't be that bad dude, what is it?" I questioned tying to be as sympathetic as I could.

"I just tried to kiss Riley…"

"You did?" I asked trying to hide my surprise.

"Yeah!"

"And what happened?" I asked, sitting back down on the bench.

"Nothing she pulled away, I can't believe I made such an ass of my self!"

"She pulled away then?" I wanted to just make sure.

"Yeah, then I just walked away and left her, I didn't even let her explain, I'm so stupid." He sat down next to me and rested his head in his hand. "I like her so much man, I just should have thought though, it's just that we get on so well."

"I guess she just doesn't see you like that man…"

"Maybe… you don't know if she's seeing anyone though do you Jeff? I mean you've been spending a bit of time with her since she left, has she ever said anything to you?"

"Err no she hasn't…" I had to reply, gritting my teeth.

"So there's no harm in me trying again then, I don't have anything to loose."

"I guess not…"

"Thanks man…"

"For what? I haven't done anything…"

"For getting me to give her another try."

"Oh right…"

Al disappeared after that; I think his match was coming up or something. I couldn't believe what was happening, I had to go and find Riley before my match. I finished off getting ready as quick as I could then headed off to try and find her. I'm was such an idiot for letting this happen, I'm so stupid for thinking that it'd be best if we don't let people about us! And with us not being public or anything, not even having had a discussion about 'us' meant that in reality Riley was a free agent and if she wanted to be with Al then she could be. Argh! Well at least she didn't kiss him, that's one think I suppose.

"Riley!" I yelled, spotting her with Jackie.

"Hey Jeff what's up?" Jackie greeted.

"Hey Jack…Riley I've been looking everywhere for you…"

"Why what's wrong?" Riley asked looking at me.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Okay, I catch you later Jackie."

"Alright I'll see you guys later."

"Jeff what's up?" she asked again.

"Err I just wanted to catch you before my match."

"Oh right, I was just heading down to find you actually but then I bumped into Jackie." She replied coolly. Damn, she isn't going to tell me about what happened with Al.

"So you been catching up with everyone then?" I asked, wondering to myself if I could get it out of her.

"Yeah, it's been crazy; I've really missed this place."

"Have you spoken to Jarrett yet?"

"Yeah I went with Al, I've gotta go back later after the taping." She replied, as we wondered toward the stage entrance area, maybe she was going to tell me now.

"Oh right… was it good to see Al?"

"Yeah it was good, it's only just hit me how much I miss everyone."

I couldn't believe it; se wasn't going to tell me at all. I'd given her the chance to but not once did she even try!

"Hey you better go hadn't you?" she asked as if she was trying to avoid me.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Good luck!" she smiled before vanishing off, god only knows where too, she could be waiting for Al right now. Now I was mad, I couldn't believe she didn't tell me about this!

**A/N Humm, not reallt sure about this chapter guys xxx**


	22. Thursday Round Two

I didn't see Jeff again for the rest of the night, I looked for him after his match, but we both must have just missed each other I guess. The rest of the evening went pretty quickly and it wasn't long before the taping and I had spoken to Jeff Jarrett. All had to do now was wait for Jeff to be ready. I said my goodbyes to the guys and gals and went out the parking lot and lent against the trunk of my car as I waited. It wasn't long before he came out and made his way over to me.

"Hey where've you been I was looking for you…" a said as he got closer.

"No where…"

"Great matches by the way…"

"Oh so you watched then?"

"Yeah of course I did." I told him as he opened up the trunk, practically pushing me out of the way. "Jeff what's wrong?" I asked, was he pissed at me? He seemed it.

"Hey Riley!" I suddenly heard someone shout. I turn from Jeff to see Al running towards me. Oh shit, this was all I needed. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"No of course not…"

"Riley…"

"Al don't do this now eh? I'll call you some time, I've really got to go." I told him, noticing Jeff already in the car waiting for me.

"Oh right, you and Jeff have plans tonight?"

"I'm just giving him a ride…" I lied… I hated lying.

"Oh, I'll call you then…" he said as I got into the car. I watched him walk away and then I turned to Jeff.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"What was that all about?" Jeff asked, snapping his head in my direction.

"Nothing much, he was just saying goodbye…"

* * *

"Jeff had something happened, has something made you mad?" I asked eventually as I drove us home, I had been on the road for 10 minutes now and it was me who had been doing all of the talking, Jeff hadn't said a word to me.

"1 dunno, you tell me." He snapped back, those had been the first word he had said to me since we left the arena and he was yelling, oh yeah of course it was something I have done. I took my eyes from the road for less than a second to look at him; he was glaring right at me.

"Come on then, what's this about?" I sighed.

"Well if you aren't going to admit it then why do we ask the 'Phenomenal' one?"

"Oh right, so this is about Al?" I laughed sarcastically, nodding my head.

"Why didn't you tell m he had tried to kiss you Riley?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well there were two people there; you were one of them so if you didn't tell me then who the hell do you think did? He came into the locker room, I'm guessing just after it had happened, and he told me." Jeff was angry, even more so than he was earlier, I hadn't seen him like that before. "Why didn't you tell me? I gave you plenty of opportunities too when I came and found you before I had my match!"

"I don't know," I replied sheepishly, "I guess I didn't think it was that important."

"Well it is important to me! He yelled suddenly, raising his voice even louder and startling me. "I don't want other guys coming onto you like that!"

"Oh yeah?" I replied, now yelling myself, "But we don't exactly know what we're doing though do we? I don't even know what 'this' is! We've never decided that we're in a relationship!"

"Riley that's not the point and you know it, you know how much I'm into you, do you think I want to see other guys go after my girl?"

"Okay well maybe if you hadn't come up with the dumb idea of not telling anybody about what we have then Al would have known and this wouldn't have happened!"

"I just thought it might be less complicated if we kept things to ourselves for a while, while we decide what happening between ourselves."

"Oh well done then, you really proved that theory wrong didn't you!" I snapped that just as we arrived back at my place, I regretted it that was the last thing I wanted to say to him. We didn't say anything after that, everything went silent… well until I got out of the car and slammed the door closed at least. Jeff closed his door too and followed me to the door of my house.

"Actually Ri, I think I'm gonna take a walk… I'll be back later…" Jeff told me a lot quieter now, he suddenly turned more distant than he ever had with me before, I guess this really hurt him.

I sighed loudly "Fine…" I went in doors, slamming it once again behind me leaving Jeff alone under the night time sky alone. Once I had closed the door I turned around and lent against it hard with my back, I slid down to the door so that I was sitting. I prayed that Jeff would change his mind and would knock on the door wanting to come inside. I wanted to kiss him and be held tight by him, not fight, especially over something as stupid as this. I don't even know why I didn't tell him in the first place, if I had told him straight away he probably would have just laughed, but by keeping it from him I've only made him mad.

Earlier when we had made up from our fight this morning, the two of us had laughed about it and decided to see it as some sort of milestone for us- our first fight, but I can imagine that when a couple has their second fight on the same day- I'm sure that can't be good.

I breathed in and out loudly and stood up, I was still in the dark I didn't even bother to turn on the light. I made my way into the living room and made myself comfortable on the couch, once again not bothering with the lights or even the curtains. I lay back and put my feet up and tried to find a comfortable position, I panicked in case I fell asleep and wouldn't hear Jeff when he came home and knocked the door… like I'd be able to fall asleep though with this happening.

**A/N: I am so damn proud of this chapter, I love it! I loved their argument and I loved that aftermath! I really enjoyed writing it,I guess it was the reviews (and e-mail ;-) ) that got me all excited about it. I hope you think the same about it as I do! Oooh I wonder whatI could throw at them next! Oh my God, i'm loving writing this right now! Yay I'm so excited xxx**


	23. Love is only a 4 letter word

When Jeff had returned home that night, no words needed to be said, I think we both knew how stupid we had been. We talked about it a little but being separated like that even though it was only for a few hours both hit us hard and told us how childish we had been, we held each other for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------

As another couple of days past by the day of the meeting drew in even closer. I had received all of the information in the post and was ready for it, luckily it had be pushed back to a little later than I had first been told over the phone, which I was more than happy about. I had picked out my outfit, my friends Taylor and Avril had taken me out shopping for something new to wear, and I had made all of my travel arrangements, Ryan was going to come with me.

"You know Ri I really messed up good last weekend with this whole keeping things ourselves crap…" Jeff told me over the phone and I paced around my kitchen with a cup of coffee in my hand.

"Jeff you don't need to say any more about it, we've both apologised enough, it's all forgotten about."

"Just listen to me for a minute, you always do that!"

"Do what?" I laughed.

"Try and change the subject half way through me trying to tell you something. Just listen…"

"Okay, okay I'm listening…"

"I need you too come and see me…"

"What, in North Carolina?" I asked, slightly shocked by his words, Jeff had never invited me before, in fact I hadn't ever thought about it, it was always just easier for Jeff and I to see each other when he was in Florida wresting.

"Yeah I need to you come to Cameron."

"Why?" I asked quizzically.

"You have too…"

"Yes but why?"

"There's people I want to introduce you too…" he replied, getting slightly annoyed with all of my questioning.

"There is?" I asked as an instant smile spread across my face.

"I need my family and friends to meet my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Riley why do keep questioning everything I say to you? Its really annoying."

"Sorry," I replied excitedly, "You've never called me your girlfriend before…"

"I know and I'm a jerk for not saying it sooner! I've seriously thought of nothing but you since I left, I thought of me and you and how much of a really shit weekend we had because of our fighting. I never ever want to fight with you again Riley. But looking at the silver lining of it is that it had made me come to a realisation of how much I really do want you… So therefore that makes you my girlfriend, well I guess that is if you want to be. I'm just so tired of messing around Immortal, so what do ya say?"

"For once I'd say you were right Mr Enigma, in fact I think I would also say that I would like nothing more than to be your girlfriend!"

"So you'll come to North Carolina then?"

"Err I never said that…"

"What? Why not? I really need you to come here."

"I know and I'd love to baby but with this meeting coming up I just don't think I have time right now."

"It has to be now…" he replied, sounding kind of hurt.

"Why, what's so important about now? Your family and friends still don't know about me anyway, I'm sure it wouldn't do any harm to wait a few more weeks."

"That isn't the only reason I need you to come here though…"

"What the other reason?"

"I have got something to tell you."

"Can't you just tell me now?"

"No I can't I have to do it when you're here with me."

"Why?"

"Are you sure you can't come over here?

"I dunno Jeff…" I replied sighing.

"Riley please… this is important."

"I suppose I could try and figure it out, can I call you back tonight though?

"You never have to ask to call me!" Jeff laughed.

"Okay, I 'will' call you later then…"

"Okay baby, I'm looking forward to it." I could tell that Jeff was smiling even though he was hundreds of miles away.

"Bye then."

"Bye beautiful."

I hung up my cell phone and let out a huge sigh as I began searching through this months dates on my calendar that hung in my kitchen. A quarter of the month had already flown by and with this meeting and then the Christmas holidays soon after it was going to be very difficult for me to find time to visit him.

I went over it for the rest of the afternoon trying to rearrange things and work it out so that I could go to North Carolina, even if only for a day.

It took me a while but eventually I decided that the easiest way to see him was if I got a flight to North Carolina straight after the meeting with Vince. Although then Ryan would have to fly back to Florida alone, which I felt bad about seems as he was going all that way with me in the first place.

"Hey Riley, how are ya sis?" he greeted warmly answering his cell phone.

"I'm alright man thanks."

"You already for this meeting?"

"Err yeah I think so… but hey I just wanted to talk to you about that."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Go on then…"

"Well erm I don't really know where to start… Erm you remember Jeff who I brought to Thanksgiving?"

"Yes Ri of course I remember Jeff Hardy coming to our house!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Well for the last few weeks we've kind of been dating."

"Kind of?"

"Yeah, kind of. He called earlier and invited me to North Carolina to meet his family."

"O-kay, so what's this got to do with anything?"

"I really want to get to see him before the Christmas period really kicks into high gear, but the only time I can go is if I go straight from this meeting so therefore I wouldn't be travelling home to Florida."

"So what's the problem with that then?"

"You'd have to come back on your own."

"So, Riley I'm a big boy now, I don't think either of us need babysitting on a plane."

"Yeah I know that, but it was me who asked you to come along with me in the first place. Would you still wanna come?"

"Of course, Riley your such an idiot." He laughed. "Besides now I wanna hear all about this 'kind of' dating."

"Oh right…" I laughed back.

"So we're still on then?"

"Hell yeah bro!"

After I finished with the arrangements with Ryan, I then called up the airline and booked my self another plane ticket, this whole travelling experience was proving to be quite pricey- not that I cared though, I was really existed about visiting Jeff, especially as it might be the last time I might get to see him before Christmas.


	24. My Brother and I

**A/N: Hey there guys, a number of things to tell ya. First of all thankyou for all the reviews, i've been loving them, reading the reviews really is one of the best bits. Secondly,I guess this is kinda a sorry for the chapter,I think it's pretty bad and hasn't really tuned out the wayI planned, I guess its one of those 'filler' chapters, which personally I don't think I'm the grestest at. And thirdly I hugely rushed to get it up here, I'm going to New York at the weekend (yay for me! i'm so excited, it's like my dream to go there) and i just wanted to post something before I go, even if it is a pile of rubbish- I just wanted to give you something to be getting on with, maybe i'll change it when i get back- so i'm open to suggestions, the next chapter is so much better I promise, it just needs a few finishing touches. i'll put it up when i get back. Read this then and let me know what you think.**

**The Ride There**

I was at on the step to my front door armed with my bag as I waited from my Dad to arrive. This was it, I was finally going to meet with Vince Mac Mahon, I could hardly wait. The plan was that my Dad would pick up Ryan and then pick me up and take us to the airport to catch our flight, although he should have been here 30 minutes ago, I guessed that my Mom had decided to go with him, which explained his lateness.

Eventually I spotted Dads car turn onto my road, and I was right Mom had decided to come along. Dad stopped in the road for a second, giving me a chance to jump in.

"Hey guys…" I greeted as I struggled with my bag and seat belt.

"Hey Champ."

"Do have everything honey?" Mom asked straight away.

"Yeah Mom I have everything. More is the important question, does Ryan have everything?" I laughed, punching him gently on the arm.

"Oh my God, it was only one time I forgot things!" he yelled back in his own defence. One year when we were younger, Mom, Dad, Ryan, Jake and I all went on vacation together to California, Ryan forgot to pack any underwear and ever since then no body ever let him live it down.

"Are you all prepared for the meeting with Mac Mahon Champ?" Dad asked concentrating on the road.

"Yup as ready as I'll ever be I suppose…"

"Did Jeff give you any pointers?"

"I can imagine Jeff's gives you a lot more than pointers…" Ryan said under his breath. I punched him again, only this time a lot harder.

"He just told me to be myself…"

"I think that's the best advice possible." Mom added. "Will we be seeing Jeff again soon?" she asked. I knew she was fishing, I hadn't told them about Jeff and I and I knew that Ryan hadn't but I also know that my Mother has a 6th sense when it comes to me and men.

"Erm I dunno, he won't be in Florida before Christmas that's for sure."

"Whys that?"

"Because there's no more TNA tapings, he doesn't need to be here."

"Haven't you told her about going to North Carolina?" Ryan whispered.

"No not yet."

"When are you going to tell her then?"

"Well I was hoping to do it just as I was getting out of the car so that I can run." I laughed.

"As much as I would love to see that, personally I think it'd be hilarious but I think you should tell them Ri…"

"I hate it when you act all grown up Ryan… Actually Mom after the meeting I won't be coming home…" I told her with my eyes closed tight, just waiting for her to ask 1 million and 1 questions.

"What?" Mom asked, turning around in her seat to look at me.

"I'm going to North Carolina to visit Jeff…"

"You are?"

"Err yeah only for a couple of days though…"

"For any reason in particular?"

"Not really, no…"

"Oh right."

"Well we hope you have a good time champ, don't we?" Dad swooped in, elbowing Mom. Ryan was sniggering for the whole time.

"Yes of course we do, you'll phone though won't you dear?"

"Yes Mom, I'll call as soon as I get there." I smiled.

**Checking In.**

It didn't take us long to get to the airport, we arrived in no time. Dad pulled up in the loading zone and Ryan and I jumped out after saying our good byes. We stood and waited, waving until they had driven off then we headed inside.

"Ha Mom nearly had a fit when you told her you were staying with Jeff."

"Yes I know…" I replied pushing into him. "That's why I was going to tell her and run!" I laughed as my brother and I linked arms heading towards the check in desks.

"So what is the deal with you and the Hardy boy then? What's going on is it serious?" he asked once we were in the queue.

"Err I dunno, I wouldn't maybe say serious, we're just having fun. I love spending time with him a lot; I miss him when I don't get to see him."

"Love spending time with him? Do you love him?"

"Ryan!"

"What? I can't believe you're asking me that!"

"Why not? It's a simple question… I love Jenna."

"Yeah but that's different."

"How is it different?"

"I don't know, it just is."

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you love the guy or not?" he asked again.

"I dunno… maybe I guess."

"Maybe? Damn Ri…"

"What?" I moaned as we walked forward a few steps.

"Nothing…" he laughed.

**The Aeroplane**

"What?" I asked as we both settled into our seats. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you like anything!" he replied, grinning.

"I can't believe you Ryan!"

"What?"

"You! You drive me insane!"

"Thankyou."

"Thank God this is just a short flight…"

**A/N: I split the chapter up into sub heading for no reason in particular, the main reason for the chapter was just to let you know that Riley and Ryan are real close, lol and yes I know they squbble the whole way through, but thats what sibblings do isn't it? Ha well anyways I'm going to pack now and i'll see you beauties when i get back... keep your eye out for the next chapter and the one after that also, i'll give you a little spoiler... the next chapter is called '11:45 appointment with a Mac Mahon' and the one after is called... actually i'll tell you what, i want you guys to give me suggestion names for the chapter after :-) Yeah! Lol the one with the best name wins some skittles... lol, i'm feeling really lazy today if you hadn't realised. Love ya! See you when I get home from NEW YORK! GOD I'M EXCITED:-) xxx**


	25. 11:45 appointment with a McMahon

**A/N: Hey friends I'm back and rearing to go! New York was so incredible I had an amazing time and it really got my ideas flowing! So here you are people, the next instalment and I have to say, I really am quite pleased with this one and give a good insight into Riley. Hope you all enjoy! xxx**

**Also just a quick note,I have no damn clue with anything to do with how the WWE sign up new talent,I have no clue of what VInce McMahon is like and no clue of what Jim Ross has to do with anything. EverythingI have written is purely from my head, god knows if this is how it'd happen or not.**

* * *

I couldn't eat breakfast this morning I had too many butterflies, I seriously felt like my stomach was going to fall out of my ass! I sat at the table with Ryan and rested my chin in my hands. I was totally in a world of my own, I could hardly breathe, for hours now I had been dazed and confused; I kept running things over in my mind again and again and again, trying to thing of what questions Vince would ask me. 

"Aren't you going to eat those waffles Ri?" Ryan asked me from across the table as he swallowed the last few bites of his own plate breakfast

"Nope, there all yours." I replied solemnly, pushing the plate to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Nope…"

"What? My sister is nervous! I doubt that very much!" he laughed shovelling waffles into him mouth.

"Ryan I'm extremely nervous! What if I mess up, what if I don't understand what he's asking me…"

"You could sit here all day asking what if questions Riley, come an you know this, my sister knows what she's doing! You've like been preparing for this day since you were a kid."

"I guess you're right," I replied reluctantly as I stared out of the window.

"You'll be fine; hey we had better get the cheque and go." He said, looking at his watch and stuffing the remainder of my waffles into his mouth.

"Oh my God Ryan I don't think I can do this…" I told him once we'd arrived. We parked the car we had rented outside and tried to take in the huge building.

"Of course you can, besides, I'm going to be waiting right here for you, no matter how long you're in there for I'll be sitting here. Okay?" he smiled at me, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it.

"I guess… wish me luck then…" I replied apprehensively as I got out of the car.

"Good luck!"

I slammed the car door shut behind me and made my way to the entrance. Going through large automatic doors I found myself in the reception area, it was huge and extremely high-class, I glanced around at large photographs on the walls of WWE wrestlers; Hulk Hogan, Jimmy 'Super fly', Owen Hart , Bret Hart, Roddy Pipper, they were all up there. I approached the main desk and looked around for someone to help me.

"Hello there, can I help you?" a very smartly dressed women asked.

"Erm yeah I have and appointment this morning with Vince McMahon…" I told her handing over the details I had.

"Ah yes, you must be Miss Green, I have been told to keep my eye out for you, Mr. McMahon is expecting you. Would you like to follow me please?"

"Yeah sure…"

I followed the women through the rest of the lobby and through some large brown doors into a corridor of hundreds of other doors. We walked the entire length of the corridor, up two flights if stairs and then down another corridor until we finally made it.

"This is Miss Green to see Mr. McMahon." The women said to what must be his secretary.

"Ah yes…" the other women said, looking on her computer, "If you'd like to take a seat for a moment or two while I tell Vince you are here."

"Thankyou." That moment or two later seemed like an hour or two later, every second that ticked by seemed like a life time. I waited as patiently as I could, I still felt like I was going to throw up though.

"Mr. McMahon will see you now." He women called to me.

Oh God this was it- I was actually meeting with God. I knocked on his door and waited.

"Come in!" a voice yelled. I opened the door and went inside. It was a board meeting room; a huge black table took up most of the room. But there he was Mr. Vincent McMahon himself, I could believe I was actually in the same room as him. He was situated, alone at a random chair at the table down one of the sides "Hi Riley come and sit down." He said friendlily, waving at the chair next to him to tell me to sit down. I walked around the table and took the seat next to him. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Kind of star struck actually." I laughed.

"Ha yeah, I thought you might say something like that, either that or that your able to throw up all over this grand table." He replied, smiling.

"Yeah well actually I could most probably say that also…"

"Well you don't have to worry; I'm not entirely like you see on the television." He chuckled. "Jim Ross will also be joining us in a little while but at the moment is held up else where. So anyway Miss Green, I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here."

"Please sir call me Riley, and the answer to your question is yes, yes I am wondering why I'm here."

"Well Riley to be totally honest I've been fishing, fishing for information on you and your wrestling. Is it true you don't wrestle at all any more?"

"At the moment no I don't. I worked at TNA sir for three years none stop and feel that I achieved all that I could being there, I figured that my heart just wasn't in renewing my contract and decided that it was my time to leave. Right now I am not wrestling; I haven't wrestled since I left TNA."

"Do you plan on returning to the ring?"

"Oh God yeah definitely, but I realise that more now than I did when I left. I think having the couple of months of that I have has really done we the world of good."

"Are you sure that having no time off in the first place isn't the real reason why you decided to leave TNA?"

"Ah no, no way, I definitely believe that leaving TNA for the reasons that I did are right. Don't get me wrong I miss the place like crazy, I miss the fans, I miss my friends, hell I even miss the bumps, everything. But as I said before I feel that I have absolutely achieved all of my goals that could have been achieved." It made me feel better that Mr McMahon was smiling as I spoke; there must have been something I'm saying he thinks is good.

"So what are you future wrestling plans Riley?"

"To tell the truth at first I was stumped by this one sir, at my very last match that was the question than suddenly hit me and it scared me because I had not a single clue. I thought and I thought about it and even considered not wrestling ever again at one point and thought I might even try other things, but I guess what I thought about inevitably it always came back to one road, and that was wrestling. See so my plans are really only just starting out, all though what I'd like to do is learn a whole lot more and maybe even go back to where it all began, I still feel what I know is only just scratching the surface…"

"Yes I like that, I like that you want to learn more and can admit that you still need to learn more. I feel that, that is one of the biggest flaws of up and coming talent- they all think they know it all and then some. I like that you have you're feet firmly on the ground. "

"Thankyou…" I replied, unable to help smiling.

"Another question…"

"Sure…"

"Have you ever seen the WWE in your future wrestling plans at all?"

"Oh my God what a question…" I said taking a deep breath. "All my wrestling life I have worked to get closer to the WWE, I swear to God that is all I have ever, ever wanted. I think one of my major flaws isn't quitting or giving up on myself I suppose its lack of confidence sometimes, believe me though sir I am not a quitter. Through out my time wrestling I have been to eight WWE tryouts and never once got a call back, I guess I decided that there just me something I had missing which couldn't be worked at, you know? It got me down sometimes that I'd never get noticed, every match I would have 'd work that extra 50 harder, it was pretty disheartening at times- but life is life isn't it, you aren't always going to get dealt the good hand…"

"Ah Jim…" Vince greeted as the door flung open and in walk 'Good old' J.R, "You are missing some fantastic answers to our questions."

"That means you're doing well darlin', there ain't no reason to be lookin' so scared," he told me with a smiled on his face, tapping my shoulders as he past me to take the seat next to me. "So where are we then? I do apologize for my lateness, I got held up, I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"Not to worry Jim, in fact you have probably got here in time for the best bit… I was just about to tell Riley what our thoughts on her were and where we would like to see her."

"Ah yes definitely the right time…Shall I carry on Vince?"

"Yes by all means…"

"So Riley, a number of you're matches have been circling our offices and to be honest myself personally had a great time watching them. We definitely like what we are seeing, I've written down in my notes that you adapt well to you're opponents, a strong willed beauty whom truly wants to put on the best show possible for the fans. You work well with everyone and tend not to clash and plus you have managed to build up and extremely strong, dedicated fan base, which sometimes does tend to prove difficult, especially so early on in you're professional wrestling career."

I tried to stay as cool and calm as I could but I found it pretty difficult, I couldn't help but smile as J.R spoke.

"How would you feel then if we asked you to become a member of our… 'Family' if you will?" Vince asked, looking for me to J.R and then back again.

"How would I feel?" I replied, wide eyed after a second or two, I had to repeat the question in my head a few times just to take it in properly. "Oh God, lets just say that ecstatically happy and eternally grateful wouldn't even come close!"

"We ask that because we would like to put a contract in front of you for a development deal."

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed, in total shock; I seriously just couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"We are most definitely not kidding; Jim and myself, along with others have out a lot of thought into this and really do believe that with the right development we could really put you in a great place within the WWE."

"Think women's division or even maybe from what we have seen of your TNA work the Cruiser weight division maybe even more up you're street."

"Wow I just can't believe this, you just tell me where to sign!" I laughed.

"Yes well we are very excited about this Riley…" Vince smiled standing up at the table. "I do hope you can forgive me but I have to make a move now, busy, busy as usual. Jim will just go over a few things with you and I guess I will see you very soon."

I stood up, having the biggest smile ever on my face and shook his hand, "Thankyou so much."

"You are most welcome, thankyou for agreeing to meet with us." Vince replied before leaving, he was definitely a busy man.

I was in with Jim Ross for a while longer, he had to get someone to go and write up the contracts so I could sign them there and then.

"Damn Riley you were forever!" Ryan moaned as I let myself back in the car.

"What you've been sitting here all this time?"

"Yeah, on the look out for any one I might know from TV and waiting for you of course," he laughed. I laughed with him as I fastened up my seatbelt. "So then?"

"What?" I replied, trying not to laugh.

"What happened in there?"

"Oh you mean at the meeting?"

"Yes at the meeting!"

"They offered me a contract…"

"No way!" he yelled as we hugged.

"Yup contracts for a development deal!"

"That's great news Ri, I knew you could do it! I am so, so proud of you!"

"Thankyou, I'm proud of me too!" I replied with the biggest smile on my face.

"We had better get to the airport then hey? You're flight to North Carolina is far away."

I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out my cell phone, "yeah alright then, I'm just gonna call a few people while we're on our way!"


	26. Northen Carolina Hospitality

I arrived at Raleigh- Durham international airport at 9:50pm; the plane had been delayed a couple hours due to weather conditions or something I wasn't quite sure, one thing I was sure of though was the how much I couldn't wait to be with Jeff. I missed him so much and couldn't wait to tell him all about the meeting with Vince.

I had collected my bags and had been through customs and everything all that was left to do was find Jeff, he was supposed to be waiting for me just at the main entrance. And surely enough there he was, god I'd missed him. I'd been looking out for his hair, if ever you lose Jeff Hardy all you have to do is look for his hair, the reason why it took me ages to spot him this time was of course because he was wearing a hat. I had noticed that Jeff did tend to cover himself up when he went out to majorly populated places.

"Oh God baby I'm so happy to see you," he told me quietly as we gently embraced, "I have missed you so bad."

"I missed you too," I replied holding him tightly.

"Was your flight alright?" Jeff asked as he took my bag from me with one hand and took my hand with the other.

"Not too bad, I was glad to get on it after the delay, and I'm even more glad to see you. I'm so excited to see where you live baby; does it take long to get there?"

"About 40 minutes or so, don't worry baby I'll get you there." He smiled as we made our way out of the airport. I stepped outside and breathed in the beautiful North Carolina air, I had loved it here when I had travelled and was really happy about being back here.

* * *

"So what do you have planned for me for tonight Mr Enigma?" I asked on our journey to Jeff's house.

"Well tonight I hope you don't mind but we're going out to dinner at my brothers place, is that okay? I know you've had a busy day and everything and you just wanna crash, but Matt really needs company right now."

"Jeff you don't have to justify your self, I'd love to have dinner with your brother. Is he going to cook?"

"Yup Matt's a great cook…"

"And he doesn't mind me coming along?"

"No not at all!"

"Does he know about us?"

"Yeah, I've told everyone about us and that you're coming. My Dad especially is looking forward to meeting you."

I looked over at Jeff driving and smiled, I was so happy to be here with him, "that's good them, I'm real nervous though, what if they think I'm not good enough for you or something?"

"What? Don't be stupid why would anyone ever think that! Hey look there, that's my house…"

"That's you're house?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

Jeff parked his car in his driveway and we got out and headed inside. It was amazing; I could believe it there were models and artwork everywhere, totally not how I'd expected… but then again looking at Jeff I guess that nothing can be assumed when it comes to him.

"Do you want to change or anything before we go?" he asked, watching me as I looked around, examining everything, making sure I looked at every detail.

"Oh yes please…" I smiled back.

"Want any help?" he asked me with a grin.

"In your dreams Hardy boy…" I teased. The two of us went up stairs and I changed, it wasn't long before we had to be at Matt's house for dinner.

* * *

"Hey Matt, you remember Riley right? You went her at that party months ago…"

"Oh yeah I remember you, how could I forget such a pretty face! How are you?" Matt asked looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hi Matt…" I smiled as we shook hands. "I'm really good thanks, how are you?"

"Not too bad thanks…" I could tell by his face that he really wasn't alright. Matt was still getting over that fact that his girlfriend of 6 years had been having an affair, Jeff had told me al about it and had said how worried he was for his bother. "So are you hungry Riley? You had better be I've like cooked enough food for a thousand people."

"Ha, seriously I could most probably eat that all to myself I think, I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Oh yeah of course Jeff told me you've been meeting with Vince today. Did it go okay?" Matt asked putting his big, strong arm around my shoulders and guiding the way to the kitchen. I quickly turned my head and looked behind to see where Jeff was. He was following giving me a smile of approval.

"It went really well! I signed a contract for a development deal." I told him.

"That's great news, so is that what you wanted?"

"God yes definitely, I am so excited about this!"

"Right you two just take a seat and I'll start dishing up, Jeffro are you hungry?" Matt asked his brother.

Jeff took a seat at the table next to me "Oh yeah man starving."

The three of us ate dinner together and chatted for hours, it was so much fun getting to know Matt, he was real funny, I liked him a lot. It was so strange to be sitting with both Hardy brothers at the same table, there both so different its difficult some times to tell that there brothers, well that is until they talk at least, once they show their compassion for one another then you definitely know. Jeff and I stayed there for the rest of the evening, I think that Matt was grateful of the company to be honest; he seemed to be enjoying himself at least.


	27. PS You Rock My World

**A/N: Recently guys I've been having a real hard time thinking up the names for the chapters, I resorted to asking you guys for help but didn't really get any feedback so I don't know if you have noticed but I've been going with song names. **

**P.S. You rock my world is a song by the Eels.**

**Enjoy xxx**

"Damn Riley I am so glad to get you home," Jeff told me breathlessly in between kisses. "I've been waiting all night to get you on your own." He pushed be back hard against the closed front door and moved down to begin kissing my neck.

I slid my cold hands up the back of Jeff's shirt and ran my nails down his bare back hard "You have?" I asked in a whisper, teasing him.

"God yes," he replied, now sliding his own hand up the back my shirt. With his hands on my back he pulled me forcefully into him.

We both suddenly stopped, Jeff stopped kissing me and looked straight into my eyes. He pulled his hands from my shirt and I did the same. "Are you ready for this Jeff Hardy?" I asked as we held hands. He knew exactly what I was asking him.

A smiled slid easily to Jeff's face, "I've been ready for you my whole life Riley," he rasperly whispered a he cupped my left cheek with his right hand. Still with his other hand holding onto mine, we moved away from the door and made our way up stairs to Jeff's bedroom.

10 minuets later we found ourselves both in Jeff's bed undressed an under the blankets.

"Are you nervous?" he asked me, stroking the hair from my face as he lay on his side right next to me.

"Not at all… are you?" I asked quietly, Jeff just smiled at me before goin in for a kiss.

Riley's P.O.V

Tonight fir the first time Jeff and I took our relationship to the next level and made love. And to tell the total honest truth, it had been the most incredible single moment of my entire life. Afterward Jeff held me tightly in his arms as we drifted off to sleep, not me though, I tried but I couldn't I was wide awake, my thoughts on what had just happened, I was just unable to stop thinking about it (and smiling of course). Jeff had made me feel so beautiful, just his sensuous touch had made me melt and his kisses all over my body had left me bagging for more. My heart had never beated so fast it my life as our hot, soaking wet bodies had connected. It was totally mind blowing, I had never been with a guy before that had been so caring towards me before, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven…

Jeff's P.O.V

What just had happened was amazing, my girlfriend was amazing and everything she makes me feel is more than amazing. I'd been waiting for so long to have this moment with her, I'm glad she made us wait… it made it even more perfect. When we first got into bed together I was a little worried, Riley isn't always one to tell me how she really feels, se said she was but I wasn't totally convinced she was ready for this, the last thing I would ever want to do to her is make her feel pressured. Although it didn't take me long to realise that she really was ready for this- just as much as I was. Riley knew exactly what she was doing; in fact she was like n women I have ever been with. I am so in love with this girl…


	28. She Talks To Rainbows

**A/N Oh my god can you believe it? Riley and Jeff finally did the deed, it thought I'd never make them get round to it! Lol…here's another chapter for you; I think you'll like this one too it's pretty cute.**

**FYI- The title for this chapter is She talks to Rainbows by the Ramones… but its not the actually songs with have the relevance to the chapters, it's purely just the titles.**

**Enjoy- oh and thankyou so much for all the reviews, you guys have really stuck by me, and there's an even bigger thanks to the select one or two of you who have been there all the way, you know who you are!**

**Xxx**

"Riley, wake up…" Jeff said loudly close to my face. I hated being woken up, I tried to ignore him the best I could. "Riley…"

"What?" I groaned with my eyes still closed.

"You have to get up baby; I have something I want to show you."

"Jeff can't I have a few more minuets?" I replied, having no clue what the time was.

"No baby it has to be now."

"Jeff Hardy! You tire me out then wake me up, what time is it anyway?" I asked angrily, sitting up in bed.

"3:15."

"You're fuckin' kidding me right Hardy?" I asked throwing myself back down to the pillow.

"Ri babe please, I know it's early but there's something you really do have to do for me."

I let out a huge sigh and sat back up in bed, "This better be good Jeff…"

"I promise you baby, it really is. Come on you have to get dressed. Here put this on it'll keep you warm." Jeff handed me one of his own purple sweatshirts, it was an old Hardy Boyz merchandise.

I did as he said and put the top on along with my jeans and trainers, "There I'm ready, now tell me what this is about." I was too sleepy to be angry now; I just wanted to get this over with so I could go back to bed.

"Follow me…"

I followed Jeff downstairs, everywhere was dark, no lights were on and it was ages until the sun was going to start coming up. We went into the kitchen and he handed me a helmet.

"What's this for?"

"It's a helmet baby put it on…"

"Yes Jeff I know it's a helmet, why are you giving it to me though?"

"We're going for a ride…"

* * *

You know I thought Jeff was joking, although I am practically sleep walking so it was hard to see Jeff's excitement, he definitely had something planned though. We headed out on Jeff's motorbike, I was kind of glad actually that it was so early- it meant there was no traffic about, I had never been on a motorbike before and let's just say Jeff wasn't the slowest of drivers, if you think his wrestling is extreme then you should see his freakin' bike riding!

We reached our destination eventually, amazingly unharmed. Leaving our helmets with the bike I followed Jeff as he led the way.

"Jeff honey are we safe walking through here?" I asked him.

"Through the woods? Yeah of course we are, I'm here aren't I? You know I'd look after you Riley."

"Okay…"

"Come on we need to hurry though otherwise with will miss what I want to show you."

"Well sorry baby but when you woke me up at 3:15 you decided not to mention that we would be trekking through the woods in the damn countryside…!"

"Ha you're really not a country girl are ya?" Jeff laughed, giving me his hand to steady my self as we climbed over a large fallen down tree.

"You got that right. How do you know where you're going anyway?"

"I know these woods like the back of my hand, we're almost there now, I promise, not much further."

He was right, it wasn't much further. It was really weird, suddenly the tight, tree packed woods opened out and a large open space surrounded by trees was where we came to. I could tell people had been here before as there was remains of fires and stuff, logs were scattered around which I guess people had been using as seats.

"Come on sit down here." Jeff instructed. Being the perfect gentleman that Jeff was untied the sweater from around his waist and draped it over the log so that I wouldn't get dirty when I sat down.

I did as I was told and made my self comfortable; Jeff joined me in the sit down and straddled himself over the log so he could get close to me.

"So what are we doing here then?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're so impatient sometimes Riley!" Jeff laughed, "Good things come to those that wait… I'm tellin' ya, it really is true…"

I smiled; Jeff always knew what to say to make me smile "Okay I'm waiting."

"Riley… remember when I told you I needed you to come here?" he suddenly began.

"Yeah to meet your family…"

"Yeah that was it, but I also said that I needed you to come here because I had something to tell you…"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well I'm going to tell you that thing I wanted to now." Just as Jeff spoke his work the most beautiful orangey red light began appearing through the trees, it was so stunning and so bright my mind and thoughts were taken totally away from Jeff.

"Oh my God…" I whispered, standing to my feet.

"Riley?" Jeff said, standing up to join me.

"Jeff have you seen this? It's incredible!"

Jeff took hold of my arm and pulled me towards him "Riley… can you just listen to me for a minute?"

"Yeah what it is?" I asked still looking at the rising sunshine.

"Baby I brought you here because there is something I really need to tell you. It became so clear to me a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't sleep one night just after I'd got home fro visiting you so I decided to take one of the dogs out for a walk. I ended up at this place just as the sun was rising like this; all I could think of was you Riley. That's when I first knew, I knew what had been staring me right in the face for weeks… I'm in love with you Riley, I'm in love with every single bit about you, everything you do makes me fall for you a million times over…"

"Wow…" I gasped holding onto his muscular arms.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just think I need to sit down for a minute…" I managed to get out. I couldn't believe what Jeff Hardy had just said to me. Jeff helped me sit back down and then sat down again next to me and took hold of my hands.

Jeff held onto my hands and looked directly into my eyes "Riley?" he asked sounding kind of hurt. "Have I upset you by saying that?"

I couldn't help it, I tried to hold it in but suddenly tears began rolling from my eyes and down my cheeks "You haven't upset me at all Jeff."

"Why are you crying? I'm sorry I should have brought you here at this time of night, I'm sorry."

"No, no Jeff don't say that, shhhhhh…" I said quickly putting my index finger to his lips to stop him from saying another word. We both stopped talking and immediately fell into a deep kiss.

"Jeff I have never been in love before, when ever any body has asked me if I'm in love I say 'I don't know' then I get the replied of 'you aren't then- you'll know when you're in love'…" God knows how he understood a word I was saying, I was too busy sobbing. "Ask me Jeff; ask me if I'm in love…"

"Are you in love Riley?" he whispered, cupping my face to wipe away my tears.

I nodded, "I'm in love with you Jeff Hardy,"

"Oh God, "Jeff gasped immediately pulling me closer for a hug, "You don't believe how good it is for me to hear you say that Riley."


	29. Meeting Dad

We were tired when we returned home but decided against going to bed, it was getting on for 8 o clock by now and we had plenty of things to d today before my flight at 6 this evening. Jeff wanted to take me to meet his father during the morning and then after that the two of us and Matt were going to get a Christmas tree for Jeff's house and decorate it.

After we had finished off the breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon that Jeff had made for us, we went and freshened our selves up, had another quick intake of coffee to keep us going then we headed out to go to visit Gil Hardy- Jeff's Father.

Jeff came around to my side of the car and opened the door for me, what do I keep saying? The perfect Gentleman "Here goes then I guess," I sighed nervously as I grabbed Jeff's hand to help myself up and out.

My heart began beating faster and faster as we got closer up the driveway Jeff knew how nervous I was about doing this, he knew that meeting his Dad was a big deal to me.

"Come on it's going to be fine; he's really looking forward to meeting you Ri…"

Jeff's father must have heard the car or seen it or something because he came out to meet us.

"Hey there son, I've been waiting for you, how are you?" he said as he give his youngest son a hug.

"I'm great Dad, really good."

"And this must be the infamous Riley Green…" he announced.

I laughed as he turned his attentions onto me, "Hi Mr. Hardy, it's nice to meet you."

"Hey there darlin', Jeff… you said this girl was a beauty but you didn't say this much of a beauty," he grinned, making me blush. "You just stick with me sweetheart…" Mr. Hardy held out his arm for me to link with him then we headed inside.

"You're house is real beautiful Mr Hardy." I told him as I entered and was greeted by a typical cosy, country house.

"Aww well ain't that sweet, you don't have to call me that though dear, you just call me Gil. So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'd love a cup of coffee…" I answered with a smile.

"Jeff how about you son?"

"Yeah I'll have a coffee too thanks Dad."

"So Riley you're from Florida right?"

"Yeah that's right, Jeff has been filling you in then has he? I laughed.

"Actually no he hasn't, of course the scattier of my two sons only told me that you would be in North Carolina for a day or two, for any other details I had to get them from his brother! But you know Riley, you have made my son the happiest I have seen him in such a long time…"

"I have?" I smiled, turning around to look at Jeff.

"Dad!"

"What? It's the truth! It's finally good to meet the reason why" Gil chuckled, "do you take milk in this Riley?"

"Oh no thanks."

* * *

We had been at Jeff's father's house for over an hour now, and think I can safely say I made a good impression; he seemed to like me a lot. I was having a real good time, Gil had been telling me stories of when Jeff was little, and although Jeff was mad and refused to listen- ha I found them hilarious though!

"Are you okay baby?" Jeff asked me quietly once Gil had left the room. He stood and moved to the space on the couch next to me. "You're doing really well; I told you things would be fine!"

"Well you were right," I said before a kiss.

"So you have family there in Florida do you kid?" Gil asked me, entering back into the room.

"Oh yeah, My Mom, Dad and younger brother Jake live pretty close, and my older brother Ryan and his soon to be wife live a little father away than my parents. Then I have grandparents, cousins, aunts and uncles all over Florida.

"You have two brothers then?"

"Yup, two brothers."

I got to know Gil pretty well and he got to know me even better, we stayed for an hour longer but then we really did need to go.

"Any way Dad we better be making a move," Jeff announced.

"Oh right, okay then. You kids got plans then?"

"Yeah Matt and I have finally persuaded Jeff to get a Christmas tree, so we're gonna pick one out." I told him.

"I don't really see why I need one!" Jeff protested, "its only gonna be me there to see it!"

"Good well I'm glad you changed his mind!" Gil laughed. "It's been really good meeting you finally Riley, it's been real nice getting to know you."

"Aww thanks, thankyou for having me here; I've had a really nice time."

"Next times she's over Jeff you'll have to make sure you both come around for dinner!" he yelled as we made our way to Jeff's car.

"Yeah will do Dad," Jeff yelled back, "I'll call you later Dad!"

"Bye!" I yelled.

"Bye Riley, oh and make sure you and your family have a nice Christmas!"

"Oh you too! Bye!"

"See that wasn't so bad was it? It didn't go badly." Jeff asked as we got to his car parked on the street. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him as we walked.

"Oh you just love it when you're right don't you Hardy Boy!" I laughed sarcastically as we got into the car.

"Yup!"

Jeff started the car and we headed off "So are we going to get Matt now?" I asked.

"In a minute, I just wanna drive past somewhere to show you something, it'll only take a minute."

"Alright…"

* * *

"Hey baby where are we?" I asked, looking out of the window.

"Ri this is where I always come when I want to be close to my Mom…" he told me softly once he had turned off the engine. "We aren't gonna get out or anything, but I just want to bring you here. I thought if you're meeting my father then it's only right you should meet my Mother."

"Jeff you are seriously the most thoughtful man I have ever met, you know that?"

"I do now you've told me…" he grinned as he took hold of my hand. "I just wanted you to know where I go and stuff."

"I love you Jeff…"

"I love you too baby."

**A/N: Hey guys I'd really like to know your thoughts about this chapter, I hope none of you think it's tasteless you disrespectful with having Jeff's mother in there. That was one of my concerns about writing it, that's why my detail is minimal and have chosen to have a place where Jeff visits to 'think' of her rather than somewhere she may actually be. I hope it doesn't offend anybody. i have been kind of worried about it but also I thought it was a nice touch.**

**xxx**


	30. Christmas with the Greens

I was so excited, Christmas day was finally here, my favourite time of year. I woke up in my old bed at my old house and could all ready here the sounds of excited voices from down stairs. I got up and pulled on my dressing gown and went to join them.

"Merry Christmas guys!" I announced as I entered the kitchen where I found everyone all up and rearing to go.

"Merry Christmas Champ, we were just about to go and wake you, it's very unlike you to sleep in for so long on Christmas day."

"Merry Christmas Daddy." I smiled, giving him a huge hug.

"Happy Christmas honey, did you sleep alright?" Mom said, jumping in next.

"Oh God yeah, perfectly." I replied, hugging her next.

"Yeah I guessed you did, I could hear you snoring from my room!" Jake laughed.

"Oh my God you little shi…"

"Riley!" Mom yelled, knowing exactly what I was about to call my younger brother.

"I do not snore!" I screeched, grabbing him in a head lock.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, you don't snore!" he yelled as I tightened my grip.

"Thankyou…" I laughed, changing the headlock to a hug. "So are we gonna open presents then guys?"

Everyone quickly agreed and the four or us practically ran into the living room. We gathered around the tree, Mom, Jake and I positioned ourselves on the floor, while Dad took to couch, then we started handing out and opening presents. We all took it in turns so we could each watch one another, so really it turned into a pretty long process.

"Here you go honey… This ones for you from Dad and me." Mom said, handing me a small box.

"This is only half of it though, we're still waiting for the other one to be delivered to the house, we think it'll be here any time soon though…" Dad added. Both of my parents seemed really excited. With my smile beaming I took the box and began to carefully open it.

"Oh my God guys!" I yelled pulling out the most beautiful watch I have ever seen in my life, "Oh my God!" I scream as I crawled over to where my Mo and Dad were sitting, I gave them the biggest hug ever.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's beautiful! Oh my God, you must have spent a fortune! Surly you haven't got me anything else!"

"Yup, just one more thing…"

"You'll probably like it more than your watch!" Jake laughed.

"I doubt that very much! Hey Jake open that one next." I told him pointing to one of the gifts under the tree, that ones for you from me."

I had got Jake the new Playstation- a PSP or whatever I didn't really know. I got my father the laptop he had, had his eye on and Mom and I must have shopped in the same place, I got her these really beautiful white gold Tiffany earrings. Every one was happy and full to the top with the Christmas spirit, it was great!

After all of the present opening, Mom went to get on with the Christmas dinner while I stayed with Dad and helped him with his new computer. I didn't even hear the doorbell ring; I was just too involved with everything around me.

"Jerry, think Riley's other Christmas present is here!" my mom announced as she came into the room.

"What?" I questioned.

"Go and answer the door Champ!"

"Oh my God guys what else have you got me?" I said excitedly as I got up. "Damn I'm still in my dressing gown; do I have to get it?"

"Yes, go, go on…" mom said sounding even more excited than I was.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." I ran to the door, straightening my hair up in the mirror before I went to open it. Mom, Dad and Jake all followed me out into the hall way- err to watch for some reason. I unlocked the door and opened it slowly… Holy crap, I couldn't believe it!

"Jeff!"

"Merry Christmas baby…" I said to me, grinning. He placed his bags on the floor and held out his arms. We held each or tightly, I was so happy I cried.

"I can't believe you're here…" I sobbed into his jacket.

"I wouldn't have missed your Mom and Dads invitation for the world!" he said kissing the top of my head. "Hey guys…" he greeted letting go of me. I took his hand and grabbed one of his bags with the other and we went indoor.

"I can't believe that you all had this planned!"

"Do you want your Christmas present baby?" Jeff asked me, taking a seat on the couch.

Come on Jerry, Ryan, come and help me in the kitchen…" Mom announced. I silently thanked her as everyone left Jeff and me alone.

"Aww I don't have anything to give you though!" I moaned, wiping my wet cheeks with the back of my hand.

"So…" he laughed.

"So now I feel bad, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Hardy Boy! You make me so mad, when was all this arranged" Jeff got up and placed a large box on the floor in front of me covered with a black piece of sparkly cloth. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna tell you Riley, you're just gonna have to open it! Just go down there and do it though, don't' pick it up." He told me as I knelt down on the floor and looked up at Jeff. "Open it!"

I carefully took off the cloth to uncover the large cardboard box; the box had large circular holes all around the sides. I took a deep breath in and held it there a I slowly took off the lid. I took Jeff's hand and held it tightly when I saw what was inside of the box.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I reached into the box and pulled the tiniest ginger and white kitten.

"Aww he's beautiful…"

"She's beautiful you mean…"

"Oh right… she's beautiful then. I can't believe you got me this… does she already have a name?" I shrieked, cooing and awing over the kitten.

"Nope, that's your job." He smiled stroking her gently.

"Oh no, I can't think of anything! We'll just have to refer to her as Kitty for now."

"Kitty?"

"Yes but that's not the forever name, it's just until I think of another one." I replied totally in another world with my new found little friend.

"I know but it should be more than kitty don't you think?"

"Jeff!" I laughed, "Come on let's go and show the others." We stood to our feet, me with the tiny kitten in my hand, yes hand! It's s cute and tiny that it fits in my hand! "Thankyou..." I smiled, tip toeing up to kiss him.

"Guys, I've got someone for you to meet!" I announced as Jeff and I entered the kitchen.

"Aww!" my Mom cooed as everyone crowed around. "Who this gorgeous looking beauty?" she asked, putting on a baby voice and taking her from me.

"I can't think of name though guys, so I'm open to suggestions!" I laughed.

"Aww how about something Christmassy seems as it's a Christmas time kitty?" mum suggested, putting all of her attention and efforts into the cat.

"Mom that's a horrible idea!" I laughed.

After all of the cooing was over Mom got back to making dinner, the rest of us stayed in the kitchen and tried t think up names… but still nothing appealed to me. This year it was only Mom, Dad, me and Jake for dinner, oh and now Jeff of course, this year it was Ryan's turn to have dinner with Jenna's parents.

We called Ryan and Jenna just before dinner started to which them Merry Christmas and stuff. Ryan came up with some pretty funny names, still none I cared for though.

This year my Christmas was perfect, I had the nicest time with my family and I also got to spend it with the man I was in love with, everything was truly wonderful, I was happier than I had ever been before, plus also as soon as the holiday period was over my development stuff all started! I couldn't wait!


	31. Debut

**A/N: Howdy beautiful people, Ya know I'm having a bit of trouble, I was kind of thinking that this story wasn't too far from the end… but then I sat down last night, worked some stuff out and realised that there's still heaps, heaps, HEAPS more I want to put in. What do you guys think, am I dragging it out to much? I've kinda been striding large with the last couple of chapters I've already missed some out… I dunno I just thought it might be getting to long. Personally I love the longer stories but I'm askin you guys… what do you all think?**

* * *

By February everything was going perfectly, I was having the time of my life. I had strided my way through me development, Vince was more than happy with the place I was at and what the team and I had come up with. Jeff and I were going great, we had become 10 million times stronger than we already were, thing were really moving along with us, plus he'd lent me a hand a lot with all the WWE stuff I had going on, Jeff Hardy seriously is my angel.

Things were going so well that I got my self a brand new tattoo (much to my mothers dismay of course). Ever since I had become of legal age I'd always had artwork done when I was a good place and things were going truly great in my life. I had just had my 5th added, the outline of a star and then filled with tiny red hearts, I love it, definitely one of my favourite. It symbolises love and how happy I am that I have Jeff by my side and how much I love being at the place I am in my career. Mom always says I'm gonna regret it- but seriously no matter how old we get do we always listen to our parents?

* * *

My day was finally here, at last! I thought it'd never come! It kind of felt like I'd been in development for ages, I enjoyed it though and my wrestling was back up to scratch and totally on form, Jeff and Matt had been working with me like crazy to get me back. I was so ready to get in the ring now, I was itching!

My angle was all sorted, I had been given a character and I was all ready and waiting to let everyone know about it. I had been through quiet a tense amount of development stuff, Vince and J.R had expressed their feelings to part of the team that they wanted me on TV as soon as possible, something to do with a slight rating slip I think, so wanted me to get as soon as possible onto Smackdown and cause some what of a stir and get some fresh blood on there to get a reaction.

"Riley, you're finally here." I heard someone say from behind me.

"Hey Matt…" Matt was the only one person I knew here, I was so thankful that he had found me; I could have ended up wondering around all day with no clue. With training me up and stuff with Jeff I had been spending quite a lot of time with the older Hardy and was looking forward to the fact that I was on the show with him.

"I can't believe today has finally got here, you can show off all that wrestling you've been doing." He laughed playfully nudging me as we made our way down the corridor.

"God it feels so weird to be here Matt, I've had to go to the bathroom twice already cos' I felt I needed to throw up!"

"Aww you're so cute," he laughed.

"What! It was alright for you, when you first got here you had Jeff to hold hands with!"

"Ha what? Jeff and I never held hands! What has he been telling you?" he laughed sarcastically with raised eye brows.

I burst out laughing, Matt always, always without fail made me laugh, he was so funny. "It alright, calm down I haven't told anyone else." I joked.

"So anyway when you're all set up with what you are doing and everything I had better introduce to some people."

"Yeah that'd be nice; it feels like my first day of school or something!"

"So what do you have to do then, I'll come with you if you like."

"Would you?"

"Oh yeah definitely, I made a promise to my brother didn't I, I'd take care of you… getting lost around the arena falls into that category so I'm here."

"Thankyou so much Matt." I replied, giving him a smile.

"Right well I have to go and find Theodore Long, just to check in and find out what I'm doing tonight, so if you could help me find him…"

"Yes sure, come on then."

I followed Matt around the arena, we passed so many r the superstars from the roster, it was so mind blowing, I was totally star struck. It was a good job I didn't have a camera because I probably just totally blanked with what I was doing and ask if I could take there picture or something!

I checked out the names on the doors and Matt and I continued our journey, eventually coming to the right one. Matt knocked on the door and we both went inside.

"Holla playa, what can I do for you Matt Hardy?"

"I think I've brought you something you've been waiting for."

"Ahh you must be Riley. How'd you do." He greeted.

"Hey sir." I replied.

"Right then baby girl, you want to know what's happening tonight right?"

"Yes please."

"You're all ready for tonight then?"

"Definitely, I've been preparing myself all day, so now here I am, Raven ready for action." I smiled clapping my hands then rubbing them together.

"Let me holla at you then baby girl. I've got your schedule for tonight's show" Teddy sat down on his desk and began flicking through some papers. "a small rivalry with Melina is going to kick off, you'll be in a small feud to get you fired up and used to the ways of working…During the next 4 to 5 weeks you'll be facing her in different combinations and what not along with promos, each time indicating you have bigger fish to fry… You feel me?"

"Ergo the cruiserweight division…"

"Precisely baby doll. I'm going to introduce you in the ring myself, you come out and talk to the fan and so on then Melina will interrupt and I'll make a match for the two of you for later in the show. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thanks Mr. Long." I smiled as we shook hands.

"Please call me Teddy, its gonna be great to have you on the show Riley, especially with the vibe that's going around for Mr. McMahon. You'll take care of her and show her the ropes Playa?" he asked looking over at Matt.

"Oh yeah definitely." He replied.

"Good well ever ones set then, the times your due to go out to the ring and everything is all on that paper."

"Right got it, thankyou Teddy."

* * *

**A/N: So then guys what'd ya think, recognise it from anywhere? Lol. I think it works don't you? Review as always, I wanna know what you guys think. I love you guys xxx**

**xxx**


	32. Project Mayhem

"So are you ready for this baby girl?" Teddy asked me as we both awaited our cues to go out.

"Hell yeah, my whole life I've waited for this moment, I'm more than ready to get out there!" I told my 'General Manager' as I jumped up and down on the spot, rearing to go.

"Okay then, off you go Mr. Long!" one of the stage guys suddenly yelled as Teddy's music began to play.

"Good luck out there," Teddy said to me seconds before he disappeared outside.

**IN THE RING**

"Give me a Holla, Holla, Holla! Are you enjoying Smackdown tonight California?" Teddy yelled in the mic once he was in the ring. I listened as the fans went crazy; I guess they really were enjoying Smackdown. "Well some of you Playa's put there may have heard that you're general manager, Theodore R. Long has got a little surprise for you tonight… we'll, do you know somethin' Playa's you all heard right!" Teddy paused for a minute of two so that the fans could to there bit, give there input, they seemed to be really hyped out there tonight, really perfect for a debut. "Hizzle Fo Shizzle, Holla, holla, holla Daddy's got you a new Diva!" Teddy sang. Oh my God I could believe the noise they were making, it must have been at least 20 times louder to what I was used to!

Suddenly my music hit, I was so glad that they'd stuck with my old music from TNA, it had really grown on me. I t felt like a mile I had to walk from the stage to the ring to get to Teddy, I was so convinced I was gonna trip or somethin'!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you feel me! This is my new girl Raven!" he yelled as loud as he could into the mic, he had to yell it was so, so loud in here! Ya know I wasn't actually to sure of the name Raven, I suppose my hair was kind of raven coloured, I would have liked to have just used my own name but I guess having a new one would be fun. "How many of you Playa's out there already know my girl? Holla at me if you do!" He yelled again trying to get a reaction from fans I already may have had from TNA. And once again the noise was incredible I couldn't believe it! It was so loud I swear to god the ring shook!

But it was this reaction from the fans that gave Melina backstage her cue to come out. The audience's cheers suddenly changed to boos as MNM's music blasted from the speakers. She came out from behind the curtain alone armed with a microphone. She began squealing immediately that they turn the music off.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come out here and take all my fans away from me? I'm the number 1 Diva around here; having all these worms lust after me is part of the job description… you get it Number one Diva…" She said that last part slower, pointing at her self in the process. "There is no way I'm going to let you come down here with your stupid, ugly tattoos and take them away from me! You can ruin what I've made!"

As Melina continued to insult me and piss off the fans I nicely asked Teddy if I could use his mic, the fan cheered at me as I did. This bit was really what I was looking forward to; I loved doing mic work back at TNA.

"Woah, woah, woah." I laughed totally interrupting her… I walked over to the ropes that faced the stage and pointed directly at her, "You know I think the question is, who the hell do you think you are!" I asked her, getting a great reaction from the fans. "Although I did wonder how long it'd take for you to come out here, personally I thought it'd be sooner…" This was so amazing, the fans were right behind me! "I don't know how you can come out here and say that I'm taking things from you, I've always thought that these 'worms' as you call them…" I did one handed air quotations as I said worms. "Personally I call them the beautiful people of California!" I had learnt a long time ago that complimenting the fan and the State you were in would always get you a nice big pop. "I always thought that these guys had their own minds and who it is they like and dislike without having to be told, am I right Teddy?" I asked him, turning around to see him with a smile on his face, nodding and clapping.

"You know for someone who's new here you're pretty cocky, you better just watch out for people around here, you aren't going to be making friends while pissing people off!" Melina yelled, she was getting real angry now, she was so funny.

"Ha funny, ya know I didn't actually come here to make friends, I came here to ya know, win matches…Holla, holla, holla!" I yelled imitating Teddy as he hi fived me.

"You just wait Raven!" Melina screeched, "You just wait!" she threw her microphone down on the stage and stormed of back through the curtain as my music blasted. This was the most amazing feeling in the world!

* * *

Next I had to cut a promo… after coming from the ring I had to walk through the backstage area on my own and I was going to get attacked by Melina's boys, Nitro and Mercury.

It was a lot of fun, but I really did get bruises… all in the name of entertainment I guess!


	33. Extraordinary Girl

_Name: Raven_

_Height: 5 foot 5_

_Weight: 130 pounds_

_From: Orlando Florida_

_Finishing Move: Shooting Star Press_

_Associates: None_

_Raven with her beautiful raven coloured hair has had the wrestling bug since been a child after setting her sights on none other than Shawn Michaels. She conjured up fascinating new approach to gymnastics due to her daring style and attitude. After causing a stir wrestling with males during her independent and beginning of professional days, Raven is up and ready to make a wave on Smackdown after signing a contract with WWE during January of 2006. A free spirit with an exciting array of high flying moves and techniques, leaves us nothing else to say but watch this space, because having a Diva that has a preference to risk taking intergender matches she is not likely to go unseen, especially after she has been aspiring to HBK Shawn Michaels her entire life._

"Have you read it Ma? I can't believe I'm on the WWE website! I'm so excited; I can't believe it's finally up here!"

"Yeah honey I've read it, Jake found it earlier, he's been checking every day to see if it had been added. I'm so proud of you we all are."

"It's only short right now but as the weeks go on things could get added to it, more pictures will be put on and all sorts! I can't believe it Ma is like dream."

"We'll have to keep checking it then, the WWE website is now permanently on your father's laptop, that's all he ever looks at!"

"Aww I'm so happy you all like it."

"How about Jeff, has he seen it?"

"Yeah it was him who called me this morning and told me that it was up. He's been staying at my house this weekend; I mean he may as well seems as its empty. It's so weird though knowing that he's in Florida wrestling and staying at my house and knowing that I can't be there with him."

"Do you miss his sweetie?"

"Yeah a lot, my cell phone bill is gonna be huge this month, we've been talking on the phone constantly! Talking over the phone though just isn't the same as in person."

"Don't you worry just hang in there, you'll see him soon… And also you're mother I hope?" she told me sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah Mom I miss you too, I'll be down as soon as I can." I replied smiling at the thought of seeing them all again. I hadn't been on the road for that long, but I missed everyone massively already!


	34. Looking for a Kiss

A/N: Thankyou so much Jeff's-NC-Babygurl for your, once again beautiful reviews and thanks so much with the kitten name help. What I've gone with though people is Star, a number of reasons really, 1 its kinda my name (Sparklystar) lol, 2, Jeff calls it Riley sometimes and 3, I did a little research and found that your animals name usually shows its owners personality or qualities. This is what I got from Star:

**Star**

**Related Names: **Nova, Starr

**Meaning: **A celestial body that emits light. A famous performer.

**Personality:** Needs all the attention. Star on forehead. Bright as the North Star.

See what do you think? Riley Green? Anyway enough of my blabbering, there's the next instalment… Yay!

* * *

I had wrestled in the most amazing match tonight, it was continuing my storyline with Melina but I got to mix it up a bit. I had to find 2 tag team partners for a 6-man intergender tag team match against MNM. Of course who none other would I choose apart from the Mexicools! They're really great, I love what they do it the ring so it was more than a pleasure getting to work with them. One again I say 'of course'… of course we won! I got a pin on Mercury after a little help behind the refs back from Super Crazy. The match had been a lot of fun, the 6 of us had worked really hard backstage together to get everything right and to make it real entertaining. I was so ready for my bed now though!

I was so relieved to get back to my hotel room, I was sure I wouldn't have been able to make it any further. As soon as I got in I crashed out on my bed, I didn't bother with the lights and I didn't even bother with my clothes, I just lay on the bed front down and closed my eyes. I was happy enough the way I was… well until my damn cell starting ringing that is. I almost ignored it but thought of the consequences and knew it'd bug me all night if I didn't know who it was.

"What?" was the nicest answer I could come up with?

"Oh nice greeting for your man baby…" Jeff laughed.

"Hey honey I'm sorry," I told him at the same time as yawning; God knows how he understood what I had just said.

"Oh no I'm sorry baby did I wake you?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and played with my hair. "No, no don't worry, I think I'll let you off seems as its you Enigma."

"I miss you so much Ri, how was the match?"

"Aww Jeff it was incre… Damn hold on baby, there's some jerk hammering on my door, I bet it's your damn brother!" I sighed angrily as I headed over to the door. I kept the phone to my ear and I opened it.

I just couldn't help burst into smile when I saw who it was, no matter how tired I'm feeling. "Baby I'll all you back, my other guys just got here…" I teased as I snapped my phone closed.

"Aww so who was that on the phone?"

"Ooh that's none of your business." I told him with a smile. "I can't believe you tricked me like that Jeff Hardy, I thought I was talking to you hundreds of miles away but I wasn't, you were only down the hall!"

"I wanted to surprise you." He smiled back, coming inside the room, closing the door behind himself.

"Well this is a surprise of the nicest kind I must say." I immediately fell into my mans arms and held onto him tightly, "I've missed you so much Jeff; it's been weeks since I last saw you! It's been way too long!"

"I've missed kissing you…" he replied heavy breathed as we kissed passionately.

"Ummm I've missed kissing you too."

We both headed over to the bed and made ourselves comfortable. Jeff sat up, leaning against the head rest and I lay down resting my head on his lap. He stroked my hair and held onto my hand as I felt to sleep; he could see how exhausted I was and was happy enough just to watch me. Bless him he's the most amazing guy I've even known.

* * *

I must have only got a hour or two of sleep, when I woke Jeff was still awake, still taking care of me.

"Hey sleeping beauty…"

"Hey what time is it?" I asked having a good old stretch.

"Almost three."

"Three? Why are you still awake you must be exhausted you've wrestled today too?"

"I know but I've missed you Ri, I don't think I could bare to sleep when I know I'm finally next to you."

"Jeff your so soft sometimes, you know that?" I laughed, sitting up next to him.

"Yeah I know…" he grinned, "Just don't tell anyone."

We continued to talk for an hour or two longer before falling asleep. We both had so much to catch up on, not seeing each other for weeks had really made us miss a lot of stuff.

"Oh my God Jeff how's Star, did you check on her?" I suddenly thought in a panic.

"Yeah honey I checked on her, you're next door neighbour said she's doing fine. While I stayed at yours I went and got her and she stayed with me, then I took her back when I had to leave."

"Aww I miss her, is she still cute?"

"Yup, the cutest."

* * *

The day after Matt and I had house shows to go too, the three of us hung out for a while and had dinner all together in the restaurant at the hotel. Jeff then went and got some rest back in my room while I went to wrestle. We were so happy we had one more night together before having to go our separate ways and I promised Jeff that I wouldn't wrestle my ass off 'too' much so I wouldn't be falling asleep while he takes me to dinner.

We had the whole night planned; we'd go to dinner then a movie. Plain and simple. In fact I was really looking forward to it; I hadn't been to the movies in ages!


End file.
